Bittersweet Revenge
by Tsukisaku
Summary: Desde que su madre los abandonó, el corazón de Sasuke se volvió glacial dejándolo con un único objetivo en mente: Venganza. No importaba que para ello tuviese que seducir a lo que Mikoto más quería... su hija. Incesto SasuSaku. Entren y lean :) Cap6-UP
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Éste capitulo lo escribí junto con Rioko001.**

**.**

**BITTERSWEET REVENGE**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

Lo que para cualquier otra persona sería un día completamente normal, para la familia Uchiha sería imposible de olvidar, o por lo menos para los mayores, quedaría grabado a fuego en sus memorias. Esa mañana sus caminos tomarían rumbos distintos, y, al parecer, no había manera alguna de evitarlo. El daño resultaba irreparable y la decisión estaba ya tomada. No había vuelta atrás.

El invierno azotaba sin misericordia a los habitantes de la gran ciudad de Tokio en aquel entonces. Un par de horas antes de que el alba despuntara en el horizonte y la luz solar irradiase algo de su calidez sobre las desoladas calles cubiertas de nieve, una mujer, de largos cabellos azabaches y poseedora de una singular belleza, salió de una de las viviendas más lujosas del barrio, arrastrando consigo una maleta. El frío aire de la madrugada le calaba hasta los huesos, estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente, su mortecina palidez y las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos eran prueba de ello.

Con manos temblorosas, enjugó lo mejor que pudo las gruesas lágrimas que humedecían sus níveas mejillas y, reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba, se aventuró a dirigir su mirada hacia esa casa que estaba dejando atrás.

Sería la última vez que la vería, probablemente.

Percibió como sus obres se llenaban de nuevas lágrimas al verlo a _él_ en una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Sintió como su corazón latía desbocado en el interior de su pecho y como si un nudo le cerrase la garganta. Los ojos negros de él la observaban de una forma tan penetrante, con tanto resentimiento, que sentía como si cada segundo que su acusadora mirada seguía posándose sobre ella una parte de su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que su desprecio pudiese lastimarla tanto. En verdad le dolía, dolía mucho.

La noche anterior habían discutido como nunca antes y, como consecuencia, la había echado de la casa y de su vida para siempre. ¿Por qué? Simple… Él se había enterado, de alguna manera, de algo que no debía saber, algo que ella había hecho, y de lo que se arrepentiría durante el resto de sus días.

Y, ahora, resguardada por el manto de tinieblas que aún cubría la ciudad, se veía obligada a abandonar, como si de un vulgar ladrón se tratase, ese lugar al que hasta hace tan poco había considerado su hogar y, aún más importante; su familia. Todo por un error que fácilmente pudo evitarse.

Apretó los labios con frustración, hasta que estos formaron una delgada línea, tratando de contener el deseo de llorar ahí mismo, el cual era cada vez más fuerte.

Lo que más le dolía era haber dejado a sus hijos sin tener la oportunidad de despedirse, además, llevarlos con ella le era imposible por muchas razones ajenas a su voluntad.

Dedicándole una última mirada de rencor, Fugaku cerró las cortinas en un movimiento casi violento. Mikoto lo entendió perfectamente; él no se retractaría de sus palabras, por ningún motivo.

Sabía que, luego de eso, no volvería a verlo. No podía.

La mujer de obres ónice sollozó y se obligó a sí misma a continuar con su camino. Lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora resultaba incierto, no sabía exactamente a donde ir, y mucho menos qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante ni cómo iba a mantenerse. Además, aún existía algo que ella ignoraba, y que quizá le brindaría las fuerzas suficientes para subsistir.

—o—o—

Despertó forzadamente cuando los rayos solares le dieron de lleno en el rostro. Abrió con pereza los ojos y, al ver la hora en el reloj que se hallaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, le pareció en sumo extraño que su madre no lo hubiera levantado más temprano para desayunar todos juntos, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer la familia cada mañana.

Intrigado por tal hecho, el pequeño se dispuso a buscarla por toda la casa, sin éxito. Toda la residencia era ocupada por un completo y peculiar silencio.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, se encontró con su padre. Lo desconcertó el que Fugaku estuviese desparramado sobre el sofá, mirando el techo como si tal no existiese nada más en el mundo, con expresión ausente. El niño frunció débilmente el ceño, algo preocupado. No entendía qué pasaba ni tenía idea de por qué su padre se hallaba en ese estado tan poco usual en alguien como él.

—Otō-san —lo llamó, dubitativo. El aludido, percatándose apenas de la presencia del menor, le dirigió una lánguida y cansada mirada—, ¿Dónde está okā-san? —inquirió quedamente, sintiéndose incómodo por la forma en la que el adulto se comportaba. Nunca lo había visto así.

Fugaku no contestó enseguida, de hecho, no sabía qué decirle.

Volvió la vista al techo y tragó con cierta dificultad, para luego cerrar los ojos con pesadez. No había dormido absolutamente nada la noche anterior.

—Tu madre… nos ha abandonado, Sasuke.

Para el más joven de los Uchiha, el oír esa respuesta fue como si el mundo se le comenzara a derrumbar encima.

¿Había acaso escuchado bien?, ¿De verdad no volvería a ver a su madre?

—¡Mientes! —gritó casi automáticamente al tiempo en que unas finas lágrimas se formaban en sus pequeños ojos. La fría e intimidante mirada de Fugaku se posó sobre su hijo menor por unos segundos.

—Será mejor que te graves muy bien lo que te voy a decir —le dijo con un tono de voz que helaría a cualquiera, el pequeño tan solo lo observó sin saber que decir—; Mikoto no nos quiere, jamás lo hizo y nunca volverás a verla.

Y entonces sí, su mundo se derrumbó por completo.

—o—o—

El frío viento movió sus azabaches cabellos, logrando mover los pequeños copos blancos que lo cubrían al mismo tiempo. Tan solo eran las diez de la mañana y la nieve ya caía con gran fuerza sobre la ciudad; el mayor de los Uchiha le dedicó un último vistazo a su casa antes de acomodarse dentro de la camioneta color negro que lo estaba esperando. En cuanto se acomodó en el interior del vehículo, el tibio aire de la calefacción golpeó sus sentidos, logrando derretir la nieve que –aún- reposaba sobre su cabello. Pero pese a sentir un poco de calor sobre sus mejillas, su corazón se encontraba helado, tanto como la nieve que caía en el exterior.

En el momento en el que su hermano menor le comunicó la noticia, no supo que decir ni que pensar. En un principio pensó que todo era un mal entendido o alguna clase de exageración por parte de su padre, pero al observar el estado de Fugaku supo que lo que Sasuke le había dicho era cierto.

¿Cómo era posible que su madre los hubiese abandonado?

Y él que siempre pensó que Mikoto era una mujer ejemplar, dulce, tierna y digna de todo el respeto del mundo.

Pero lo que más le dolía, era el ver a su pequeño hermano derrumbado. No lograba asimilar como una madre era capaz de abandonar a un niño, de apenas seis años, sin piedad alguna. Tenía demasiadas dudas, ¿Y qué tal si las cosas no eran como parecían?

Sentía demasiadas ganas de saber toda la verdad, de hablar con su madre y escuchar por su propia boca la realidad, pero sabía que Fugaku no lo permitiría. Únicamente le quedaba confiar en que lograría descubrir lo que pasaba, tarde o temprano.

La camioneta negra comenzó a moverse y cerró los ojos; el momento había llegado y ya no existía vuelta atrás. En ese momento recordó la pequeña conversación que había sostenido con Fugaku dos días atrás.

—_¿Inglaterra? —preguntó atónito. _

—_Es lo mejor, así Sasuke no la tendrá tan presente todos los días —respondió Fugaku al tiempo en que guardaba unos documentos en el interior de una carpeta—. Para todos será de gran ayuda un cambio._

—_¿Y qué pasará con la empresa? —inquirió._

—_Todo está arreglado, Itachi_.

Decidió no preguntar más, después de todo sabía que su padre tenía razón en algo; si se marchaban de ese lugar, el pequeño Sasuke podría olvidar y seguir con su vida.

Observó de soslayo a su hermano, el cual tenía la vista fija en sus pequeñas y pálidas manos, y sintió como se le oprimía el corazón. Levantó la mano izquierda y la posó sobre la pequeña cabecita de Sasuke, al instante el Uchiha menor levantó la vista hacía su derecha para encontrarse con una suave y cálida sonrisa de Itachi.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró. Prometiéndose mentalmente hacer todo lo humanamente posible para que eso fuese verdad—. Lo prometo.

El pequeño Sasuke asintió y regresó la vista a sus manos, esperaba que las palabras de su hermano mayor se cumplieran.

—o—o—

La nieve había dejado de caer con tanta intensidad, aún soplaba fuertemente el viento, pero no era nada que no pudiese soportar. Observó una vez más su pequeño reloj de mano, eran las doce del día. Sabía que debía apresurarse si no quería tener un nuevo enfrentamiento desagradable con Fugaku.

Luego de un par de metros más, llegó a esa casa que hasta hace un par de días había sido suya. Su corazón se aceleró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se obligó a caminar hasta la entrada. Estaba realmente ansiosa por ver a sus hijos, para explicarles lo que estaba pasando y el motivo por el cual ya no los vería más.

Llevó su temblorosa mano hasta el pequeño botón del timbre y lo presionó con los nervios a flor de piel. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le provocó escalofríos y un leve mareo, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma para tranquilizarse.

—¿Mikoto-san? —la voz de una mujer de edad avanzada logró que abriera sus ojos de golpe.

—Chiyo —murmuró con alivio—. Necesito ver a mis hijos —pidió con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. La mujer frente a ella frunció levemente el ceño y sintió pena y tristeza por ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Mikoto-san —comenzó lentamente—. Pero ellos ya no viven más aquí.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento la golpeó; cerró sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ellos, pero era imposible. Sentía como su corazón aceleraba su paso; había llegado tarde, sus hijos ya no estaban, y estaba segura de que no los volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

—¿Mikoto-san?, ¿Se encuentra bien? —la voz comenzó a hacerse más lejana para ella. Sus dientes comenzaron a chocar entre sí, en parte por el frío y en parte por la crisis nerviosa en la que comenzaba a entrar. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero estos se negaban a abrirse, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hundiera en un pozo profundo, y entonces todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

—o—o—

—¿Mikoto-san? —escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por abrir sus ojos, lográndolo unos segundos después. Observó a su alrededor, parecía haber mucha luz en esa habitación.

Tragó dificultosamente saliva y observó a la mujer rubia que se encontraba de pie a un costado de ella.

—¿Cómo se siente? —le preguntó la mujer.

—¿Dónde estoy? —murmuró con la voz pastosa. Trató de identificar el lugar en el que se hallaba, pero no logró asimilarlo con rapidez.

—Se encuentra en el hospital. —le contestó la mujer—. Usted sufrió un desmayo esta mañana y una mujer la trajo aquí.

Mikoto sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y la doctora pareció darse cuenta de ello, así que puso una mano en el brazo de la mujer y le sonrió.

—No se preocupe, todo está bien. Únicamente sufrió una baja en su presión; ya le realizamos un par de estudios y con el suero que le administramos no habrá problema para ustedes —al escuchar eso, Mikoto sintió un pequeño alivio. Lo que menos necesitaba eran más gastos médicos que sabía que no podría pagar—. Estoy a punto de darle de alta, así que puede vestirse.

La dueña de los cabellos azabaches se puso de pie y caminó al pequeño armario donde se encontraba su ropa. Analizó todo lo que le había pasado ese día y aún no podía terminar de creérselo.

Terminó de colocarse su abrigo y la doctora volvió a entrar a la pequeña habitación. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la hoja que debía firmar.

—Aquí están las indicaciones de las vitaminas que debe tomarse. En su estado es muy importante que se cuide —le dijo mientras ella firmaba el documento.

—¿Mi estado? —repitió intrigada. ¿A caso estaba enferma?, la sola idea la aterró.

—Ya sabe, su embarazo —respondió la doctora como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo—. Únicamente cuídese y todo estará bien.

Su corazón se aceleró, asintió débilmente y salió del lugar. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacía el ascensor, enfundada en su ropaje invernal, su mano libre se posó sobre su vientre por mero instinto y lo acarició con maternal delicadeza, mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas rodaban por su faz, pidiendo perdón a esa inocente criatura que crecía dentro de ella por la dura vida que les esperaba.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

Como algunas saben, ésta historia la estaba publicando junto con mi hermana Rioko001, pero debido a que ella se tomará un descanso de esto de la escritura, pues decidimos que yo continúe sola con el fic.

Espero que sea de su agrado el fic.

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. El Juego del Destino

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Éste capitulo lo escribí junto con Rioko001.**

**.**

**BITTERSWEET REVENGE**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**El Juego del Destino**

**.**

El mes de septiembre estaba llegando a su final, así como los débiles rayos solares que aún se asomaban entre algunas nubes. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color grisáceo y algunos pequeños destellos de luz se dejaban entrever en el horizonte. Toda persona que le echaba un vistazo al cielo, podía deducir que una fuerte tormenta se acercaba a la ciudad de Tokio; no importaba que el reloj marcara las dos de la tarde, ni que hubiese mucha gente en la calle, el viento ya soplaba por todos los rincones, anunciando que las gotas de lluvia se harían presentes.

En una de las transitadas avenidas del centro, una mujer se movía con rapidez, evitando a toda costa chocar con alguna persona u objeto que se cruzara en su camino. Las primeras gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes y un débil gemido escapó de su boca, detestaba mojarse, pero sobre todo odiaba el hecho de que esa misma mañana había olvidado el impermeable y la sombrilla en casa. Llevó sus pequeñas y pálidas manos al gorro de su chamarra y se lo colocó en la cabeza para evitar que su cabello se mojara. Apretó su bolso sobre su pecho y le echó una rápida ojeada al cielo, antes de proseguir con su caminata.

_Por favor Kami, que no llueva tan fuerte, siquiera hasta que llegue a Rakuen. _Imploró una y otra vez en su mente.

Se detuvo en la esquina de una calle para esperar que el semáforo cambiara de color y pudiese cruzar. La lluvia comenzó a caer con un poco más de fuerza y maldijo una vez más, aún le faltaban cinco manzanas para llegar a su destino y estaba totalmente segura de que, si continuaba cayendo el agua con más fuerza, llegaría completamente mojada.

Dio un par de golpeteos más al piso con el pie derecho, antes de que el semáforo cambiara su color. Apresuró el paso y prosiguió maldiciendo el mal clima, en tanto se recordaba una y otra vez que debía guardar el impermeable en su bolso en cuanto llegara a casa. Avanzó dos calles más y la lluvia arreció con más fuerza, pero esta vez, se escuchaban de fondo los fuertes relámpagos. Pegó un pequeño brinco al escuchar uno de ellos, odiaba las tormentas y odiaba los truenos. Se limpió el rostro con una de sus manos, pues el agua se filtraba a sus ojos y le impedía una vista limpia.

Estaba por llegar a la última calle que debía cruzar, cuando la puerta de uno de los edificios se abrió de golpe y logró que la mujer se estrellara contra la superficie de cristal e inevitablemente diera de lleno en el piso mojado. Apretó los dientes y rápidamente se puso de pie, se giró para gritarle un par de cosas a la persona desconsiderada que provocó que su pantalón terminara manchado de lodo, y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a un hombre de cabellos azabaches que se acomodaba en la parte trasera de un lujoso automóvil color negro.

—Maldito —masculló antes de proseguir con su caminata, y de que la tormenta empeorara.

Un par de minutos después, se detuvo frente a la puerta de un local e inmediatamente empujó la superficie de cristal para poder entrar. La calidez del lugar la inundó y se relajó un poco, le dio una rápida ojeada al sitio y lo halló casi vacío.

Rakuen era una especie de bar-cafetería con bastante demanda, en ese local se servían los mejores cafés y postres de –prácticamente– toda la ciudad. Claro que también tenían una barra especial de vinos selectos y otras bebidas que acostumbraban consumir los ejecutivos, tales como el whisky.

—Se te olvido nuevamente la sombrilla, ¿no? —le aseguró con diversión una rubia que se hallaba del otro lado del mostrador, a la mujer que acababa de ingresar a la cafetería.

—¿Se nota mucho? —preguntó con sarcasmo, al tiempo en que se quitaba su chamarra mojada. Caminó hacía la pequeña puerta de madera que se hallaba a la derecha del mostrador y se metió rápidamente para colocarse su uniforme, el cual consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro y una polera beige con el pequeño logo de Rakuen.

En cuanto se vio con ropa seca, soltó un pequeño suspiro, dejó su ropa en uno de los percheros y guardó su bolso en su taquilla. Tomó una liga para su cabello y caminó al baño para observar su reflejo en el espejo. En cuanto vio su rostro, se dio cuenta de que tenía una pequeña mancha de tierra en la mejilla derecha.

—Maldito clima —bufó al tiempo en que se limpiaba con un pedazo de papel húmedo. Una vez que su rostro quedó libre de tierra, tomó su cabello, el cual –extrañamente– era de un tono rosado pálido, y lo acomodó en una coleta, dejando un par de mechones libres caer sobre su rostro.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se precipitó al mostrador para iniciar su turno laboral. Había comenzado a trabajar hacía poco más de un año, cuando se encontraba en el último año de la preparatoria, ya que sus necesidades económicas así lo requerían. Estaba cansada de ver como su madre trabajaba de noche y hacía horas extras, con tal de brindarle todo lo que necesitaba.

Así que, pese a que su mamá se negó en un principio, terminó accediendo al ver la gran determinación de su hija.

—Odio la lluvia —masculló al tiempo en que recargaba sus codos sobre la barra, observó de soslayo a través de las puertas de cristal y corroboró lo fuerte que caía el agua.

—Sobre todo cuando olvidas cargar el impermeable —comentó la rubia entre risas. La joven de cabellos rosados la fulminó con la mirada, pero únicamente logró que la rubia estallara en carcajadas—. ¡Está bien, dejaré de burlarme, frentona! —comentó luego de un par de segundos.

Ambas jóvenes se conocían desde preescolar, ya que sus casas estaban una al lado de la otra. Por lo tanto, desde el instante en el que se vieron, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, pasaron de ser vecinas a mejores amigas.

—¿Y qué tal ha estado el lugar? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Muerto —respondió instantáneamente—. Lo bueno es que logré terminar de leer el libro de mi clase de literatura.

La joven de ojos jades observó a su amiga y sonrió.

—Pues si quieres que te sirva de algo, será mejor que te vayas ahora o no llegarás a tu clase.

Ino observó rápidamente su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, ya se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde. Murmuró un par de cosas y se giró para encaminarse al pequeño cuarto de empleados para cambiar su uniforme por su ropa.

Sakura la observó y sonrió. Una vez que se vio sola nuevamente, soltó un pequeño suspiro y paseó su mirada por el lugar. Únicamente había una pareja al fondo del lugar, la cual conversaba fluidamente y con un par de tazas frente a ellos.

—Me voy —le dijo Ino al tiempo en que se colocaba su abrigo y tomaba su sombrilla—, nos veremos mañana.

—Cuídate —respondió mientras la rubia salía por la puerta, logrando que la fría brisa ingresara al lugar.

Sakura continuó observando la lluvia unos minutos más, en tanto su mente divagaba sobre algunos temas en particular.

—o—o—o—

Apenas acababa de arribar al aeropuerto de Tokio cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Era de la empresa, necesitaban saber si ya había llegado, pues era necesaria su presencia lo más pronto posible. Suspiró con fastidiada resignación y se encaminó a la salida. Luego de interminables horas en avión desde Inglaterra, había albergado la esperanza de poder ir directamente a su amplio y lujoso apartamento recién adquirido en la ciudad y descansar todo lo que pudiera para poder presentarse hasta el día siguiente en la oficina.

Bueno, su plan se había ido a la mierda, pero así era la vida de los ejecutivos. Y más tomando en cuenta que la sucursal, desde hoy, quedaría completamente a su cargo.

Echó una rápida mirada al cielo al salir del aeropuerto, antes de subir al carísimo automóvil negro que había ido a recogerlo, y notó que el cielo comenzaba a atiborrarse poco a poco por espesas nubes grisáceas. Dentro de un par de horas seguro habría una buena tormenta. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de acomodarse en el asiento trasero del auto, mientras el chofer sostenía la puerta para que entrara al vehículo.

Le gustaba la lluvia –si ésta no lo mojaba, claro–, pues extrañamente le transmitía una peculiar y efímera sensación de paz.

Mientras el coche se movía con fluidez por las atestadas calles de la gran capital de Japón, el pelinegro se dedicó a mirar distraídamente por la ventanilla, con aire ausente. Hace tantos años que no pisaba la tierra de su país natal, que ya casi ni lo consideraba como tal.

Cuando estaba pequeño, él y su familia se habían mudado a Europa, precisamente a Inglaterra. Todo había transcurrido con la mayor normalidad posible para ellos en aquel país lejano, pero en el último año su padre, Fugaku, había caído terriblemente enfermo y ahora le era casi imposible manejar el negocio familiar. Justamente por ello estaba de vuelta en Japón, luego de tantos años de ausencia, puesto que anteriormente no tenía sentido para él volver a ese país. De hecho, no planeaba regresar.

Su hermano mayor se había quedado en Inglaterra para manejar la empresa desde allá, sin embargo, era imprescindible la presencia de uno de ellos en la sucursal de Japón para llevar por buen camino las inversiones, así que no le había quedado más remedio que presentarse él mismo. Aunque no había sido de su entero agrado la noticia de que tenía que volver al país que lo vio nacer, pronto se hizo a la idea y ahora no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo, de todas formas no había mucho que lo atara a Inglaterra ni a ningún otro lugar. Además, luego de pensar en el asunto unos días, había concluido que dicho viaje no le vendría tan mal después de todo… Ahora que estaba en Japón, aprovecharía para llevar a cabo ciertos asuntos que tenía pendientes y que deseaba poder resolver, los cuales nada tenían que ver con la empresa de su familia. Se trataba de algo mucho más _personal_.

Desde antes de llegar al país, se había puesto en contacto con un investigador privado, el cual esperaba que le proporcionase toda la información que necesitaba para lo que tenía pensado hacer en el menor tiempo posible.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó tenuemente, en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no pudo evitar. Estaba realmente ansioso por concluir aquel asunto en específico, y lo emocionaba a niveles inimaginables sentirse tan cercano a su objetivo.

Unas horas más tarde, la improvisada reunión a la que se había visto obligado a asistir llegó a su término. Se sintió aliviado al saber que, por el momento, no era preciso que se quedara en la empresa y podía regresar hasta el día siguiente, aunque ya era bastante tarde. Caminó con su usual elegancia y seguridad por los pasillos, rumbo a la salida del edificio, arrancando mal disimulados suspiros de todas las mujeres que laboraban ahí y que alcanzaban a verlo, seguido de cerca de su mejor amigo, el cual –para su disgusto– no paraba de hablar aunque él tratara de ignorarlo.

—¿Eres un viejo senil o qué, Sasuke? No seas aguafiestas y vamos a tomar algo por ahí. ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos!

El menor de los Uchiha torció el gesto con fastidio, ya estaba cansado de la tenaz insistencia de Naruto y no tenía las energías suficientes para discutir con él. El Uzumaki era una de las pocas personas a las cuales apreciaba, pero en serio en muchas ocasiones llegaba a hartarlo. Aunque en algo sí tenía razón el de cabellos rubios; hace mucho tiempo que no se veían personalmente. Naruto y él se conocían desde la universidad, ya que Naruto había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra, pero a pesar que el rubio había vuelto a Japón al finalizar su carrera y de que estaban en países diferentes, mantenían el contacto. Luego de acabar sus estudios, Naruto había comenzado a trabajar para los Uchiha en Japón y pronto se había ganado un magnífico puesto en la empresa por su trabajo duro y buena disposición, entonces había viajado en numerosas ocasiones a Inglaterra como representante de la sucursal Japonesa ante Fugaku, aprovechando siempre para visitar a su mejor amigo, molestarlo un rato y ponerse al corriente de sus vidas mutuamente.

El hombre de alborotados cabellos rubios seguía con su perorata mientras se aproximaban a la salida, Sasuke sintió cuanto había descendido la temperatura y escuchó el familiar sonido de las gruesas gotas de lluvia chocando contra el pavimento.

—Ya sé, ¿Qué tal un poco de café? Conozco un lugar excelente, además creo que necesitas un poco de cafeína… pareces un muerto andante, dattebayo —rió el de ojos azules.

Sasuke lo reconsideró, tomar una buena taza de aquella oscura bebida no sonada nada mal, tomando en cuenta su somnolencia y el frío que seguramente estaría haciendo afuera.

Pero, pensándolo bien, prefería ir a dormir.

—Tal vez mañana, estoy cansado —rechazó tajantemente el Uchiha.

—Amargado —lo acusó con un mohín—. En fin, mañana iremos. No te librarás de mí, teme.

Soltando un bufido como única respuesta, Sasuke abrió la puerta bruscamente, ya que tenía que apresurarse para no mojar demasiado su costoso traje, y salió del lugar dejando atrás a Naruto e ignorando a la persona a la que, accidentalmente, había hecho caer cuando había salido. Se acomodó en el asiento trasero a la vez que el chofer cerraba la puerta del vehículo y echaba una corta carrera para subirse al mismo y comenzar a conducir. El Uchiha volteó hacia su derecha, sin pensar, sólo para alcanzar a ver como la chica se levantaba rápidamente del suelo y seguía con su camino. El automóvil comenzó a moverse. No tuvo la oportunidad de verle el rostro, pues ella iba cubierta por el gorro de su chamarra.

Bueno, no es que le importara quien era, sólo había sentido curiosidad.

Unos segundos después, un mensaje llegó al buzón de su celular. Era de Naruto.

«Que odioso eres, bastardo, al menos te hubieras disculpado con ella» decía el mensaje del rubio. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco con indiferencia.

No se molestó en contestarle y guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Pronto llegaron al nuevo apartamento del joven Uchiha y él pudo ir a descansar luego de ese ajetreado día. Tomó una rápida ducha caliente para relajarse. Se colocó el pijama y se tumbó sobre su mullida cama, el terrible agotamiento del que sufría su cuerpo no le permitió quedarse despierto durante mucho tiempo.

—o—o—o—

En cuanto Sakura cerró la puerta de su hogar, soltó un gran suspiro. Se quitó la chamarra mojada y la colgó sobre el perchero que se hallaba a un costado de la entrada principal, encendió la luz y observó el lugar como acto reflejo. Su casa no era muy grande, pero tampoco podía quejarse; tenía lo justo para subsistir y eso le alegraba.

Tenía una pequeña sala del lado derecho, los dos sofás lucían algo desgastados, pero eran suaves y cómodos. Frente a ellos, cerca de una de las ventanas que daba a la calle, reposaba un mueble con un televisor y un reproductor de películas. Del lado izquierdo se hallaba la cocina y un pequeño comedor, el cual únicamente tenía un muro a modo de división. Y al fondo del pasillo principal se encontraban tres puertas, las cuales eran las habitaciones y el baño.

Sakura pasó de largo hasta su recamara y cerró la puerta tras ella. Dejó su bolso sobre la silla que estaba a un costado de la puerta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras caminaba hasta su cama y encendía la pequeña lámpara que estaba a un costado de la misma. Una cama individual, una lámpara, una silla, un armario y una pequeña repisa con espejo, era todo lo que formaba su espacio personal.

Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y caminó al armario para tomar su toalla, una muda de ropa interior, y su pijama. Ansiaba darse un baño con agua muy caliente para poder relajar su cuerpo y así dormir tranquilamente. Tomó la ropa húmeda con su mano libre y salió de su habitación para meterse al cuarto de baño. Dejó la ropa sucia dentro del cesto y la limpia sobre el pequeño taburete, abrió el grifo y esperó unos segundos a que el agua se templara para poder entrar.

En cuanto el caliente líquido chocó con su cuerpo, sintió una pequeña sensación de placer. Estiró y relajó todos sus músculos, para poder pasar una mejor noche de sueño, aunque tomando en cuenta su ajetreada vida, no dudaba que Morfeo la tomaría en brazos inmediatamente. Mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo, repasó en su mente lo que debía hacer en cuanto saliera de la ducha. Cenar algo ligero, prepararle algo a su madre y dejarlo en el horno, encender la luz de la entrada y apagar la de la sala… y por último, arreglar sus cosas para la universidad. Actualmente cursaba el primer semestre de Publicidad; con sus escasos diecisiete años, había logrado adelantar un año y obtener una beca para ingresar a una de las mejores universidades de todo Tokio.

Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma, no veía la hora de terminar la carrera y comenzar a laborar en alguna importante firma publicitaria, y así poder sacar a su madre de trabajar. La quería demasiado como para continuar viéndola desvelarse por su bienestar.

Sabía que su madre no era del todo feliz, sobre todo, cuando en ocasiones la escuchaba sollozar. Imaginaba que era por su padre, –al cual Sakura nunca conoció–, sabía que lo extrañaba y quizá también, a la buena vida que llevaban antes de que él… _falleciera_. Por eso mismo, esperaba salir adelante y así recompensar a su madre por todos los sacrificios realizados.

Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer por la mujer que le dio la vida y que siempre ha estado ahí para ella.

—o—o—o—

Observó el reloj una vez más y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era hora de su salida, faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve de la noche y estaba ansiosa por llegar a su casa, para poder ver a su madre, la cual no tenía turno nocturno. Esbozó una sonrisa y se dedicó a limpiar la barra, lo mejor de todo es que ya había dejado de llover, así que no se mojaría de camino a su casa.

Su viernes había sido demasiado bueno, realmente no tenía queja alguna. Sus clases estuvieron perfectas, y lo mejor de todo es que no mojó su ropa, ya que esta vez no había olvidado el impermeable. Y no tenía que salir tarde, porque Kiba cerraba esa noche.

Terminó de limpiar la barra y lavó el trapo en la tarja. Mientras hacía eso, escuchó como la puerta se abría y la fría brisa ingresaba, inmediatamente una voz llegó a sus oídos.

—_Tú siempre tan amargado, ¡dattebayo!_

Sakura terminó de lavar el trapo, cerró el grifo y se giró para atender a sus clientes. Secó sus manos con su pequeño delantal y posó la mirada sobre los sujetos que acababan de ingresar. No los podía ver bien, ya que estaban en uno de los rincones del local, pero sí veía que eran un par de hombres. Estaba por encaminarse cuando Kiba la interceptó y le indicó que él se encargaría, aceptó encantada y sonrió nuevamente.

Sí, definitivamente su noche avanzaba muy bien.

Varios minutos más tarde, Kiba le avisó a Sakura que saldría un momento para sacar la basura. Ella asintió con una amable sonrisa mientras el chico se encaminaba a la cocina. La muchacha observó el reloj una vez más, faltaban ya pocos minutos para que su turno finalizara y pudiera regresar a casa, eso la ponía de muy buen humor.

Se percató de que uno de los hombres que habían entrado al local hace unos minutos le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara a ellos. Era un chico rubio.

Sakura salió del mostrador y caminó hacia ellos, dándose cuenta que, antes de llegar, el chico que la había llamado le decía algo a su compañero y se levantaba para ir al baño.

—Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo…?

—Tráeme otro café expresso —la interrumpió el chico que estaba en la mesa, sin mirarla ni un momento.

La joven torció el gesto ligeramente, sintiéndose algo molesta por lo cortante que era el chico. Debía admitir que ese pelinegro era increíblemente atractivo, pero su frialdad resultaba frustrante. Ella se recompuso y mostró su mejor sonrisa, no dejaría que algo tan simple arruinara su perfecta noche y tenía la esperanza de que él suavizara aunque sea un poco su actitud con ella. Le dio una rápida mirada a todo el cuerpo del muchacho de cabello negro, mientras él se ocupaba de leer unos papeles.

De todas formas, el chico no estaba mal… nada mal.

Sakura se sonrojó de repente, regañándose a sí misma por los pervertidos pensamientos que comenzaban a ocupar su mente.

—El clima ha mejorado bastante, ¿No cree? —le dijo ella mientras retiraba las tazas vacías que había en la mesa, tratando de sacarle algo de plática.

Él no contestó.

Sakura empezaba a impacientarse, quería que la mirara al menos una vez.

—¿Quiere algo más con su café?

—No, sólo eso —negó él, sin apartar su mirada de los documentos que leía.

Ella suspiró silenciosamente. Al menos le había sacado un par de palabras ¿no? Su voz era realmente hermosa, sexy y masculina, quizá sería aun mejor si no la empleara con ese tono tan… insensible. Hasta ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón, sintió que sus manos sudaban, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Nunca le había atraído tanto un chico, este realmente le gustaba y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de captar algo de su atención.

¡Pero ni siquiera la miraba!

—¿Es de por aquí? Nunca antes lo había visto —insistió, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Cuando estaba pensando en qué más decirle, ya que no parecía querer contestar a eso tampoco, el de cabello azabache clavó su oscura mirada sobre ella por primera vez. Sakura se estremeció por completo.

—¿Tanto te cuesta entender que quiero un café? No tengo toda la noche y, ciertamente, no podría interesarme menos entablar una inútil plática contigo —espetó ácidamente.

Sakura se sintió verdaderamente dolida e impactada por el cruel rechazo, mas pronto su depresión se transformó en indignación.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de esa forma? ¡Qué tipo tan detestable! No podía creer que alguien tan lindo resultara ser tan grosero y borde. Vaya decepción, justo cuando un chico había despertado su interés verdaderamente.

—En seguida le traigo su café —le contestó Sakura, intentando no gruñirle.

Cuando le llevó su dichoso café, el chico rubio ya estaba de vuelta en la mesa. Sakura dejó la taza frente al muchacho de ojos negros sin decir una sola palabra y se fue a la barra todavía con el ceño fruncido, deseando que se quemara su bonita boca con su amado y asqueroso café por haberle amargado la noche.

—o—o—o—

Unos suaves golpes sonaron del otro lado de la sólida puerta de caoba, distrayéndolo un momento. Sasuke apartó la mirada del monitor de su computadora e hizo pasar a la persona que tocaba su puerta, una mujer mayor ingresó en la oficina para entregarle un sobre bastante grande.

—Un hombre vino a dejarlo diciendo que era para usted, Uchiha-sama.

—Gracias, puedes retirarte.

Ella hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir y dejarlo a solas nuevamente.

Sasuke examinó el sobre con atención, sus ojos se agrandaron con emoción al ver que se lo había enviado el detective privado que había contratado. Lo abrió con impaciencia, esperando que realmente valiera la pena y, si era así, debía aceptar que el hombre había resultado ser sorprendentemente eficaz. Del interior del sobre sacó un par de papeles.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó sutilmente, formando una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras leía esa información que tanto había ansiado tener. Había localizado a su _madre_, luego de tantos años.

Uno de los documentos llamó particularmente su atención.

—Así que tiene una hija —murmuró fríamente, observando la fotografía de la joven en cuestión.

Era una chica bastante joven y, evidentemente, no se parecía en nada a él y a Itachi. Además, se le hacía conocida… Su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar dónde la había visto antes. No era ni más ni menos que aquella molesta mesera del bar-cafetería Rakuen.

—¿Sakura Haruno, eh?… Interesante coincidencia —bisbisó, sonriendo ladinamente.

Su sangre parecía hervir de la emoción, corriendo frenéticamente por sus venas.

Finalmente saborearía su venganza. Y, lo mejor de todo, es que ya sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Le daría a Mikoto donde más le dolería.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, ya saben que es el único pago por escribir.

Actualizaré pronto.

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Jugada N1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

Éste capitulo lo escribí junto con Rioko001.

.

**BITTERSWEET REVENGE**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**Jugada N. 1**

.

Un par de semanas habían pasado, sin mayores complicaciones desde aquel desagradable encuentro que Sakura había tenido con aquél injustamente hermoso y maleducado muchacho. Los días transcurrían con una muy pacífica monotonía entre la universidad, el trabajo y los quehaceres en casa.

La joven de exóticos cabellos rosados suspiró cansinamente mientras terminaba de preparar un frappé de café con chocolate, odiándose a sí misma por no dejar de recordar a aquel chico pelinegro –que no sabía si era correcto llamarlo así, ya que seguramente tendría más o menos veinticinco años–, a pesar de lo grosero que había sido con ella. Fue a dejar el frappé junto con unas galletas de mantequilla al cliente que lo había ordenado y regresó a la barra, sentándose perezosamente de nuevo en su silla detrás del mostrador y apoyando el codo sobre la barra para así sostener su barbilla con la mano, con gesto desganado.

Esa noche el Rakuen estaba particularmente sereno, tal vez demasiado para su gusto, ya que nada conseguía distraerla lo suficiente y siempre terminaba recordando lo oscuros que eran los ojos de aquél joven, lo blanca y suave que lucía su piel, lo tentadores que le resultaban sus finos labios, lo apetecible que debía ser su cuerpo debajo de aquel costoso traje que tan exquisitamente se amoldaba a su masculina figura…

Sintiendo el creciente calor que amenazaba con abrasar sus mejillas, seguramente ya enrojecidas, Sakura frunció el ceño con molestia al darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando, sabiendo que si no se detenía su imaginación volaría mucho más alto y comenzaría a pensar en cosas cada vez menos sanas y más osadas.

Bufó audiblemente.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué razón se ponía a recordar ese tipo de cosas? Si bien debía admitir que aquél muchacho era sumamente atractivo, eso no justificaba ese tipo de comportamiento tan impropio de ella. Además, no era el único hombre hermoso que había visto en su vida.

_He visto mejores que ese engreído_, se dijo enfurruñada. Pero, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo decía sólo por despecho y que aquello no era para nada cierto.

La verdad saltaba a la vista por sí sola… El hombre estaba como quería.

Lástima que su belleza innata fuese brutalmente opacada por su repulsiva forma de ser.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora, Sakura?

La mencionada dirigió su vista hacia su amiga Ino, la cual la observaba con suspicacia. Lo bueno de que fuese sábado era que Ino estaba en el mismo turno que ella y le resultaba más agradable estar en compañía de su mejor amiga. Lo malo es que ese día la rubia había estado todo el tiempo con sus ojos sobre ese nuevo libro que le habían mandado a leer para su clase de literatura, así que no habían conversado demasiado.

—No es nada, sólo estoy algo aburrida —se justificó.

La Yamanaka no quedó totalmente conforme con esa escueta respuesta, sin embargo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura. Tenía que terminar ese libro lo más pronto posible.

Sakura frunció los labios, haciendo un ligero mohín por la falta de atención, y volvió a posar su mirada en la entrada del local. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron considerablemente al ver a un hombre alto y elegante, que reconoció instantáneamente, cruzar la puerta e ir a situarse a una mesa junto a la ventana del fondo.

La Haruno no daba crédito a lo que veía; ¡Era _él_!

De nuevo estaba ahí ese tipo tan borde, y ahora venía solo. No podía creer que había regresado luego de haberla tratado como basura. ¿Acaso quería contrariarla o desafiarla de alguna manera?

Sintió la ira recorrerle el cuerpo al mirarlo tan despreocupado, y codeó levemente a su compañera para captar su atención. Ino hizo a un lado su libro y dirigió sus azules ojos hacia su amiga, expectante.

—Mira a aquel tipo de allá, es él de quien te hablé el otro día —murmuró disimuladamente la chica de orbes jade, sin apartar su mirada del muchacho.

Ino miró en esa dirección, elevando ambas cejas al encontrarse con el hombre del que su amiga le había comentado, furiosa, hace unas semanas atrás.

—¿El del traje negro, seguramente _Armani_ o algo así, junto a la ventana? —inquirió Ino para asegurarse. De buenas a primeras se notaba que era un forrado ejecutivo.

—Sí, ése mismo.

La rubia sonrió jocosamente.

—Entre tus múltiples palabras de desprecio contra él, no mencionaste que estuviese tan bueno…

Sakura gruñó por lo bajo, fastidiada.

—Concéntrate, Ino… El tipo es un idiota presumido —alegó la de melena rosa.

—Bueno, aunque sea un cerdo vanidoso, eso no le quita lo sexy —murmuró la de ojos azules, con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

Sakura blanqueó los ojos, sabiendo que -desdichadamente- no podía refutar lo dicho por su amiga.

—Pues si tanto te gusta, hazme el favor de ir a atenderlo; no quiero volver a hablar con él en lo que me queda de vida.

Ino se rió con ganas.

—Eso sí que no, frentona. No seas cobarde, ve y enfréntalo.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Apresúrate y ve de una vez; se molestará por hacerlo esperar.

La Haruno la miró ceñuda.

Ino volvió a su libro, sin la intención de seguir discutiendo el asunto, dándolo por terminado. Sakura, molesta pero resignada, salió de detrás del mostrador para ir a tomar la orden de aquel muchacho de cabello azabache que –aunque ella no lo hubiese notado– esperaba _pacientemente_ a que alguien llegara a preguntarle lo que deseaba.

Él había sacado una reluciente computadora portátil de su maletín, junto con algunos documentos, y parecía estar concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Se veía increíble con aquel traje, y Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma pasando inconscientemente una mano por su cabello, que llevaba atado en una coleta alta, preguntándose si se vería presentable en ese momento.

Se odió por un instante. ¿Acaso pensaba impresionar a aquel idiota? ¡Qué patética era!

—Buenas noches, ¿qué desea pedir? —le dijo ella, con voz desapasionada, haciendo un esfuerzo notable para no mirarlo con ceño.

Él levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su laptop para mirarla a ella directamente, de forma serena y cordial, cosa que a Sakura le extrañó muchísimo.

—Ahm… —él dudó un segundo, pensando—. Un cappuchino y unas galletas holandesas, _por favor_.

Sakura se sintió completamente aturdida al oírlo pedirle su orden con tanta decencia y amabilidad, y si antes estaba impresionada, al verlo _curvar _los labios haciendo un amago de sonrisa, se quedó totalmente alucinada.

Parpadeó, sintiéndose desorientada. ¿Quién era él y dónde rayos estaba el tipo déspota y grosero? ¿Acaso estaba ella soñando?

—E-en seguida se lo traigo… —balbució Sakura, girándose y yéndose de ahí rápidamente.

Cuando Ino vio la cara que Sakura traía, frunció el entrecejo y la miró fijamente, intrigada y preocupada a la vez.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Sakura?

Ella había esperado ver a su amiga rabiosa, maldiciendo al tipo hasta el cansancio, no verla así de… perdida.

—Luego te cuento —le dijo fugazmente, mientras se apresuraba a preparar el pedido.

Sakura se volvió a ir tan rápido como llegó, la Yamanaka no despegó su mirada de ella mientras la muchacha de cabello rosado llevaba la orden. Ino frunció ligeramente el ceño, intrigada.

Al llegar de nuevo junto al muchacho pelinegro, Sakura, algo absorta todavía, tomó el humeante café y las galletas de su pequeña bandeja y los colocó delicadamente en la mesa, cerca de él.

—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias —le dijo él, sorprendiéndola aún más.

Sakura, con lo impresionada que estaba, se quedó estúpidamente de pie frente a él, sujetando la bandeja con ambas manos, mientras lo miraba probar el cappuchino. Cuando él enfocó su oscura mirada sobre ella otra vez, Sakura se tensó involuntariamente, sin poder apartar su mirada de la suya.

—El clima ha estado excelente hoy, ¿no te parece? —comentó él tranquilamente.

Sakura alzó ambas cejas, pasmada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué este hombre estaba siendo tan amable con ella? Ni siquiera daba signos de estarse burlando de ella o algo por el estilo, ¡esto era increíble! ¿Acaso estaba él tramando algo? No sabía qué pensar de esto, pues se le hacía sumamente inaudito que alguien que había parecido ser tan arrogante y frío, cambiara de la noche a la mañana de manera tan radical. Si hasta parecía como si fuera la primera vez que trataba con ella.

La joven Haruno hizo un inhumano esfuerzo para seguir aborreciéndolo, para recordar lo soez que había sido con ella antes y no hacerse ilusiones ni pensar que un hombre tan atractivo –y obviamente acaudalado– podía tener algún interés por ella, ni tampoco pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él estaba arrepentido por haberla ofendido aquella vez.

Y de nuevo se odió a sí misma con todo su ser al sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba y su estómago se llenaba de mariposas.

_¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!_

¡Se supone que él no debería gustarle ni un poco!

—Definitivamente —le contestó ella, tratando de sonar tan calmada como él, sin conseguirlo del todo—. ¿Desea pedir algo más?

Él le sonrió otra vez, y Sakura sintió un escalofrío atravesarle la espalda. Su sonrisa era tan sensual y encantadora…

—No, gracias, eso es todo.

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó presurosamente de regreso al mostrador, con el corazón en un puño. Ino la miró con interés.

—¿Ahora sí me dirás lo que te tiene así?

La joven de pelo rosa miró a su amiga con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Oh, no creerás lo que acaba de pasarme…

—o—o—

Cuando la mesera estuvo lejos, Sasuke soltó un suspiró de completo fastidio y cogió el café para beber un par de sorbos. Había esperado varios días antes de volver al Rakuen para hablar con Sakura, pues no quería parecer demasiado sospechoso. O sea, tampoco podía llegar y decirle "Sé mi novia" cuando al día anterior la había tratado como mierda.

¡Realmente odiaba hacer esto!

Sólo él sabía el impresionante esfuerzo que había hecho para parecer dulce y no gruñirle a aquella muchacha. Sí que la odiaba con todo su ser por obligarle a fingir de esa manera, pero si quería que su plan funcionara, debía de sacrificarse un poco.

Además, también estaba el hecho de que esa chica era hija de Mikoto, lo cual le hacía despreciarla aún más. Y también los hacía hermanos, pero a él no podía interesarle menos ese detalle.

Para él, Mikoto ya no era parte de su familia.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer, guardó sus cosas y se levantó para dirigirse a la caja registradora. Ahí solamente se encontraba la muchacha rubia con la que había visto a Sakura hablar. La Haruno estaba en otro punto del local, atendiendo a otros clientes. Meditó si sería oportuno esperar a que la chica regresara a la barra o no hacerlo, así que optó por lo segundo, ya había sido demasiada humillación por una sola noche.

Mientras Sasuke pagaba su cuenta, notó que la rubia lo miraba con cierto grado de curiosidad. Él sonrió para sus adentros cuando una idea se le vino a la mente.

—Disculpa, ¿me podrías decir el nombre de tu compañera?

—Ah… Sakura —le contestó no muy segura, por lo que Ino sabía el tipo era un bipolar con algún tipo de desorden malicioso, aunque era bastante atractivo y… ¡joder! Sakura ni novio tenía, así que le sonrió—. ¿Tiene algún interés especial en mi amiga?

—Hace unas semanas fui bastante rudo con ella y me siento realmente apenado por eso. Ya sabes, era uno de esos días malos —comentó, finalizando con su mejor y más falsa sonrisa de culpabilidad, mientras por dentro se maldecía por tener que ser _amable_.

¡Alguien tendría que darle un premio por su actuación!

Ino estaba derritiéndose como mantequilla bajo el sol por él.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso. Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero es usted un hombre lindísimo y estoy totalmente segura que ella le perdonará por eso—le dijo con un guiño—. ¿Sabe qué? Le diré algo —ella se reclinó sobre la barra, acercándose a él de manera confidente y asegurándose que Sakura no los miraba—. Ella sale del trabajo dentro de más o menos media hora, quizás podría aprovechar ese momento para hablar con ella y disculparse.

Sasuke sonrió, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la victoria hinchándose dentro de él.

—Me parece estupendo, muchísimas gracias.

—No hay nada qué agradecer, guapo.

El Uchiha salió del local bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia, la cual sonreía completamente satisfecha, pensando que le hacía un enorme favor a su mejor amiga al ayudarle con ese hombre. El tipo estaba delicioso y, para rematar, era un muy buen partido.

Pero, desgraciadamente, ella no alcanzó a ver la maliciosa sonrisa que se formó en los labios de él…

—o—o—

Durante las casi dos horas que el sujeto de cabellos negros se la pasó sentado en una esquina del local, Sakura no pudo lograr que su estomago dejara de volcarse como loco y ya ni hablar de su corazón, parecía que estaba corriendo la maratón y debido a eso, también tenía un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. Todo el rato se la pasó mirando el reloj disimuladamente, al extraño bipolar y de vez en cuando intentaba distraerse en los demás clientes.

En cuanto le contó a Ino lo amable que le había parecido el extraño en esa ocasión, ella la animó para que se acercara un par de veces para ofrecerle algo más. La rubia le decía que con un golpe de suerte, terminaría sacándole su nombre, a lo que Sakura le gruñó y decidió ignorarla. Ya había tentado demasiado a su suerte esa noche, como para arriesgarse a que el patán de la última vez, reapareciera.

Faltaban exactamente veinticinco minutos para que su turno finalizara y no podía estar más feliz, terminó de depositar un par de cafés sobre una de las mesas recién ocupadas, cuando su vista periférica captó como cierto hombre se levantaba y se encaminaba a la caja. Su corazón dio un nuevo vuelco y se congeló un poco, miró como Ino intercambiaba un par de palabras con él y frunció el ceño, ¿Ella no estaría metiendo la pata, verdad?

Bufó, ¡era Ino por Kami!

Rodó los ojos y fue a limpiar la mesa donde se había sentado el azabache. Colocó la taza sobre el plato vacío y abrió sus ojos al ver el billete de cincuenta dólares que yacía sobre la mesa.

—¿Pero qué…? —murmuró para ella súbitamente sorprendida. ¿A caso el tipo bipolar acababa de dejarle semejante billete como propina, sólo por un café y unas galletas?

_¿Qué trata de hacer?..._ se preguntó mentalmente.

¡Definitivamente el tipo se estaba burlando de ella!

Frunció el ceño, tomó el billete y se encaminó hacia la barra dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas al presuntuoso ese, pero antes de si quiera lograr llegar, una sombra se deslizaba fuera del local. Caminó a la barra y pilló a Ino sonriente, así que frunció más el ceño

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Sakura al volver y ver lo feliz que parecía la Yamanaka.

Ino sonrió, fingiendo inocencia.

—Nada importante —mintió la rubia, volviendo a coger su libro para leer.

—Claro —murmuró la Haruno sarcásticamente, estaba por someter a su amiga al tercer grado, cuando otro cliente apareció, así que tuvo que regresar al trabajo. Guardó el billete en su delantal y optó por dejarlo ahí, después de todo, él la había tratado peor que basura cuando se conocieron y debía pagarle con algo tal bajeza.

Durante el resto de su turno, a penas si logró mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa, cuando Kiba llegó a suplirla, así que se escapó al pequeño cuarto de empleados a cambiar su ropa. Se enfundó en su abrigo, ya que la noche se estaba volviendo gélida, tomó su bufanda y su pequeño bolso, para después pasar a despedirse de sus amigos. Ino aún se quedaría otra hora, ya que esos días Sakura entraba más temprano.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dijo Ino al tiempo en que le guiñaba el ojo.

—¿Ahora puedo saber que te traes entre manos? —preguntó Sakura bastante intrigada por la repentina actitud de su amiga. Ya sabía que era loca, pero desde que el sujeto bipolar tuvo contacto directo con ella, parecía más… ¿gustosa?

—Nada —contestó la Yamanaka sonriente—. Que tengas una excelente noche frentona.

Kiba sonrió al tiempo en que acomodaba unas tazas.

—Adiós Sakura —le dijo el muchacho y ella asintió sonriente.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del local, la fría brisa le golpeó el rostro, castañeó los dientes y tomó la bufanda para colocársela. Una pequeña ventisca la golpeó y logró que el trozo de tela se le escapara entre sus dedos.

—Tsk.

¡Que clima tan loco!

Siguió con la vista su bufanda y corrió tras ella, se había detenido a unos metros del local, cerca de un automóvil negro. Se agachó para tomarla, pero unas pálidas manos la tomó antes que ella, se irguió para agradecerle al sujeto responsable y un fuerte sonrojo la inundó.

¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?

—Parece que el invierno está por llegar.

Su fría voz le pareció tan… sexi y extraña. Porque repentinamente le parecía que ese sujeto no encajaba con esa "nueva" personalidad que decía llevar ese día, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que él encajaba más con el tipo "frío-cubo de hielo" de la vez pasada.

—Si, gracias —contestó tomando la bufanda, para después enroscársela en el cuello—. Por cierto… —murmuró al tiempo en que rebuscaba en su abrigo cierto billete, repentinamente su orgullo se había inflado y necesitaba deshacerse de aquello que no le gustaba—, le agradezco su generosidad, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Sasuke le dio un ligero vistazo al billete y entrecerró los ojos, ¿Qué se proponía aquella chica?, ¿A caso no necesitaba el dinero?

—Es tuyo —contestó luchando por no perder la paciencia. Él no tendía a dejar mucho como propina, ni estaba acostumbrado a que se las regresaran. Le había parecido que quizá con ese pequeño acto, la chica caería rendida de amor por él.

—No es correcto.

—Pero seguramente lo necesitas, así que es tuyo —soltó fríamente sin medir sus palabras.

Sakura abrió la boca para replicar un par de improperios, pero se contuvo, ¿ese sujeto acababa de decirle pobretona?

—No necesito sus limosnas —bufó molesta al tiempo en que le aventaba el billete verde.

Sasuke hizo acto de sus grandes reflejos y tomó el billete entre sus manos, esto no estaba avanzando bien y definitivamente su paciencia estaba por esfumarse. Gruñó internamente y respiró profundamente para controlarse, ¡que molesta era esa chica!

No parecían para nada medio hermanos…

—No quise decir eso —contestó fríamente—, mis disculpas.

Eso descolocó a la Haruno nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya… ¿Qué pretende? —lo cuestionó rápidamente.

—¿Disculpa? —contestó con fingida inocencia. No, si definitivamente debían de darle un premio a la mejor actuación.

—Un día llega y me trata como basura, y después me trata demasiado amablemente… ¿Tiene algún trastorno de identidad?

—Si, sobre eso… —clavó sus orbes ónix sobre los jade de ella e intentó tener el efecto que parecía poseer su mirada sobre todas las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino—, te pido una disculpa, había tenido un mal día y…

Sakura se sonrojó aún más y se odió. ¿Por qué aquel sujeto tenía una mirada tan intimidantemente atrayente?

—Bueno, no se preocupe, yo comprendo…

Aferró sus manos a su pequeño bolso y se dispuso a irse, se hacía tarde y no pillaría un transporte público a su casa.

—Uchiha Sasuke —estiró su mano a modo de saludo y –una vez más– Sakura se sobre saltó.

_¡Salúdalo, o pensará que eres una retrasada!,_ le gritó su vocecilla interna.

—Haruno… Sakura —murmuró mientras estrechaba esa pálida y suave mano, su corazón dio un vuelco y se vio en la penosa necesidad de romper el contacto antes de que comenzara a hiperventilar.

¡Dios, su piel era tan suave y sus manos tan grandes… firmes! Seguro que hacen milagros…

Se reprendió inmediatamente y tosió audiblemente. ¡Cómo se le ocurría pensar en esas cosas!

—Me tengo que ir, hasta luego —se despidió la chica, para después girarse y emprender la escapada, pero antes de que lograra dar más de un paso, el Uchiha ya se encontraba frente a ella nuevamente.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —cuestionó.

—Se hace tarde y yo debo…

—Te llevaré a casa —le dijo casi a modo de orden y eso descolocó a Sakura, por alguna extraña razón esa actitud autoritaria que parecía surgir a momentos le gustaba.

—Imposible, yo no…

—No está a discusión.

Sakura frunció el ceño y retiró su último pensamiento. ¿Quién se creía para sentirse con derechos sobre lo que debía o no hacer?

El Uchiha al ver como ella arqueaba una ceja se volvió a reprender, eso de ser amable sencillamente no se le daba y si no lograba algo, terminaría perdiendo su salud mental.

—Quiero decir, es tarde y yo perfectamente puedo llevarte —añadió.

—No creo que sea correcto que me suba al coche de un extraño.

—Eso tiene solución —le dijo Sasuke—. Salgamos mañana por la noche, te invito a cenar.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por un segundo y reinició la loca marcha, abrió la boca y desvió la mirada hacia las lejanas luces de la ciudad. ¿Sasuke le había pedido una cita?, ¿Así de la nada?

—Honestamente, ¿Qué te propones? —preguntó volviendo a enfocar la vista en él, aferró sus brazos a su abrigo y evitó castañear los dientes debido al frío.

—Cenar contigo, ya lo dije —contestó esbozando una media sonrisa—, bueno, eso y conocerte mejor, claro.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes… algo que llama mi atención —se limitó a contestar Sasuke, que si bien es cierto, no era del todo una mentira. Sakura tenía algo que le ayudaría a vengarse de su traidora madre, sólo que eso ella no debía saberlo.

Sakura se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

—Correcto —murmuró aturdida al tiempo en que pensaba en algo para librarse de la situación, ya comenzaba a parecerle espeluznante—. ¿Sabes?, mejor si tomaré esto y pagaré mi taxi a casa.

Tomó el billete que aún permanecía en la mano derecha del Uchiha y le sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias Uchiha —le dijo antes de proseguir con su camino.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni refutar nada, ya que la Haruno estaba por llegar a la esquina más próxima.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?, ¿Esa chica realmente lo había rechazado?

Apretó los puños y se encaminó de regreso a su automóvil, nunca le había pasado algo parecido, ¿No se supone que ellas son las que siempre buscan la forma de colgársele al cuello y de intentar que él tenga algún tipo de atención hacia ellas?

¿Qué tenía Sakura que lo trataba diferente?

—¿Quién se cree?—bufó mientras tomaba asiento en el asiento trasero del auto.

Su chofer lo ignoró y cerró la portezuela, antes de adentrarse al asiento del conductor.

Estrelló sus puños sobre el asiento de piel, para después cerrar los ojos. _Esa chica es una completa molestia…_ se dijo mentalmente, _no sé como es que compartimos ADN_.

—No se quedará así pequeña molestia —gruñó para sí.

Ya encontraría la forma de hacerla caer en sus redes, él necesitaba vengarse de Mikoto y no había mejor oportunidad que hacerlo de esa forma. ¡Vaya que lo disfrutaría!

—o—o—

Sakura miró a través de la ventanilla del taxi y sonrió. Debía admitir que había sido una experiencia por demás extraña, aunque también divertida. Nunca en la vida imaginó que un chico tan atractivo como ese Uchiha le pidiera una cita, ¡a ella!

Definitivamente le parecía muy raro el comportamiento del azabache, porque se había dado cuenta que en momentos, él demostraba que poseía un carácter demasiado mandón para su gusto y eso la intrigaba. ¿Él realmente era bipolar o sólo lo estaba haciendo por otro motivo?

—Necesito pensar —murmuró mirando aún el continuo cambio de las luces.

—¿Disculpe señorita? —la voz del chofer la sacó de sus cavilaciones y sonrió avergonzada.

—Eh, nada —soltó una risilla nerviosa.

_¡Debo aprender a no hablar en voz alta!,_ se regañó, _pensarán que estoy loca._

_¡Si que lo estás!_ Le gritó su yo interna, _pero por rechazar una cita con semejante hombre… ¡Loca!_

Nada está dicho… pensó seriamente.

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias de nuevo a mi hermanita Rioko001, éste chap será el último que escribiré con su ayuda, de ahora en adelante ya serán todos míos :P

Espero que me regalen un comentario, ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir y sólo les quitará un minuto...

Ésta historia me tiene bastante inspirada, así que seguramente actualizaré pronto :) bueno, depende de ustedes.

Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Jugada N2

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

.

**BITTERSWEET REVENGE**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**Jugada N. 2**

.

El lunes había llegado rápidamente y Sakura se encontraba en la última de sus clases de la universidad, era incapaz de prestar mucha atención ya que cierto chico de cabellos negros se estaba robando su atención. Es cierto que se prometió no darle muchas vueltas al tema pero, ¿Cómo sacar de su mente a tremendo hombre? Se sentía completamente frustrada a decir verdad. Aún le parecía completamente extraño que aquel hombre estuviese mostrando alguna clase de interés en ella, no podía evitar pensar que él estaba tramando algo oscuro.

_Quizá desea usarme para sólo un rato…_ pensó al tiempo en que reposaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano, fijó la vista en la ventana y soltó un pequeño –y casi inaudible– suspiro. _¿Es así?, ¿Desea solo sexo?, _frunció el ceño y se negó a pensar más por un rato.

El cielo en el exterior comenzaba a tornarse de un color grisáceo fuerte, figuraba como si fuesen más de las cinco de la tarde, cuando en realidad apenas estaba por dar la una. Las copas de los árboles se mecían suavemente de un lado a otro, lo que significaba que pronto caería una tormenta. Sakura se acomodó en su asiento y sonrió al recordar que ésta vez si llevaba una sombrilla. Aún podía recordar la semana pasada cuando la olvidó en casa y terminó toda empapada, _y con un moretón en el trasero como extra, y todo gracias a un idiota que se olvidó de fijarse por donde camina, que además no tiene la decencia de pedir disculpas._

_Y un día después, lo conocí… _cerró los ojos por dos segundos y se regañó mentalmente por –nuevamente– traer a colación al Uchiha.

_¡Concéntrate en clase!_

Parpadeó e intentó mirar de qué iba su clase, pero era inútil, su mente había divagado demasiado como para pillarle el hilo ahora.

Un rato más tarde un estruendoso trueno resonó por el aula, acompañado por el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases del día.

—Sakura-Chan… ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó una de sus compañeras, y amigas, luego de que el profesor saliera disparado, aún antes que los alumnos.

—Si Hinata, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —contestó mientras guardaba su libreta en su bolso.

—Parecías… distraída —meditó por un segundo—, frustrada, podría decir.

La joven de exóticos cabellos suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, es sólo que hay cierta situación que me está sacando de quicio, pero todo irá bien…

—¿Segura?, digo, si quieres hablar, ya sabes donde encontrarme —la joven Hyuga aseguró su bolso con ambas manos y retrocedió un paso. Siempre había sido lo bastante intuitiva como para no forzar las situaciones, ella deseaba no ser un estorbo o una entrometida, pero siempre dejando en claro que su intención más pura es ayudar.

—Gracias —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa—, ahora me tengo que ir porque quiero pasar por unos libros antes de que el diluvio nos atrape aquí.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron fuera de su edificio conversando de trivialidades climáticas, en cuanto llegaron al exterior, otro trueno resonó por el lugar logrando que la joven Haruno pegara un brinco. Se despidieron rápidamente y separaron sus caminos. Sakura corrió por el aparcamiento, intentando ignorar lo heladas que comenzaban a ponerse sus mejillas debido al viento frío que la golpeaba con fuerza. Se detuvo para echarle una ojeada al cielo y le pareció que se veía aún más gris, extrañas figuras se formaban con las nubes y el viento aumentaba de intensidad a segundos. Terminó de correr su camino y se apresuró a sacar de la biblioteca los libros que necesitaba, la tarea de contabilidad no se haría sola y ella necesitaba mucho las buenas notas para mantener su beca.

Diez minutos más tarde y antes de salir, le pareció visualizar cierta figura conocida a unos metros fuera de allí. Entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca, _¿Acaso ese era Uchiha?_, sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a guardar los libros en su bolso, tomó la sombrilla en sus manos y se despidió de la bibliotecaria, para después salir por la puerta principal. Otra ráfaga de viendo la golpeó, lo que causó que un leve escalofrío la recorriera. Volvió a fijar la vista en aquel punto donde había divisado la sombra y nada, no había nadie.

¡Estaba perdiendo el juicio!

Otro trueno resonó en el cielo e inmediatamente, pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a estamparse contra el pavimento.

—Hay no —se quejó al tiempo en que abría el paraguas. Aseguró su bolso y echó –casi– a correr a su casa. Era su día libre de Rakuen, así que podría llegar a casa y tomarse una taza de chocolate bien caliente.

Cuando se apresuró fuera del edificio, la lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad, se planteó la posibilidad de viajar en taxi, pero su casa no estaba lejos, así que mejor apresuró su paso. Se detuvo en la esquina para cruzar la calle, cuando nuevamente a unos metros a su derecha, le pareció ver al Uchiha. Una vez más entrecerró los ojos y nada, no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, la lluvia se lo impedía, estaba por dar un paso hacia ese lugar, cuando un auto pasó rápido frente a ella levantando una fina capa de agua que le bañó los pies por completo.

—¡Agh! —retrocedió y sacudió ambos pies sobre el piso. _Genial, ahora estoy toda mojada de los pies._ Una vez que se puso el semáforo en rojo, corrió al otro lado y continuó su camino a casa, por ningún motivo debía distraerse o terminaría con otro moretón en el trasero.

Estaba casi segura que alguien la vigilaba pero, ¿Cómo saberlo?, quizá solo era que estaba obsesionándose de más con ese atractivo Uchiha y su subconsciente la traicionaba. No tenía sentido que alguien que parecía ser tan poderoso, gastara sus valiosos minutos acosando a universitarias. _O quizá si…_ pensó cierta parte de su conciencia, _¿Y si es un asesino psicópata de jóvenes?... ¡Hay por favor, que locura!_

En cuanto llegó a su casa, se deshizo de sus zapatos y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Más vale prevenir… —murmuró para si antes de echar a correr a su habitación.

—o—o—o—

El joven Uchiha azotó la puerta de su oficina y se despojó del abrigo negro que portaba, la lluvia había logrado humedecerlo lo suficiente como para que resultara molesto portarlo. Lo colocó sobre el gran perchero de caoba a un costado de la puerta y se encaminó a su mini bar.

Cualquiera que tuviera el gusto, o disgusto, de estar en su oficina, se daría cuenta que era digna para un ejecutivo quisquilloso y arrogante. El lugar era grande, con un par de sofás negros a la derecha, un gran librero repleto de libros y carpetas con documentos de vital importancia, la alfombra era de un negro con terminados rojos, daba el aspecto de ser sumamente costosa –como todo allí–. Un gran escritorio estaba en el centro y detrás un cómodo sofá, que daba el presentimiento de haber sido propiedad de algún dictador egocéntrico. Lo único digno de ver, era el gran ventanal a la izquierda que reflejaba la hermosa vista de Tokio que tenía.

Bufó y se sirvió una copa de brandy, _¡Y todo por esa estúpida chiquilla!_ Pensó furioso. En todos los años que llevaba de vida, jamás de los jamases se le vio persiguiendo a una mujer y ahora… _¡Agh!_, estaba molesto y con ganas de apalear a alguien. Un estridente trueno llegó a sus oídos y bufó, la lluvia era otra de las cosas que odiaba, porque cuando se veía en la necesidad de salir, sus costosos zapatos quedaban mojados y sucios de tierra.

Le dio otro gran trago a su bebida y suspiró, tenía una junta muy importante a la que asistir y debía estar concentrado en ello, no frustrado y pensando en como atraer a su media hermana a su red. Parecía tonto que un hombre tan atractivo como él, que podía darse el lujo de rechazar a cientos de mujeres, tuviese que estar mendigando un poca de la atención de esa molestia –como el usualmente la llamaba–, y además siempre obteniendo el peor de los resultados.

Tomó asiento en su gran sofá de cuero y tomó el sobre que reposaba hasta arriba de los demás. Le echó un rápido vistazo al reloj en la pared y regresó la vista a los documentos, le tenía que dar una ojeada al reporte que presentaría ante la junta directiva y así poder presentar su nuevo plan de acción. Conforme avanzaba en las hojas su humor empeoraba, frunció el ceño y llamó a su secretaria, quien entró inmediatamente casi temblando de miedo.

—¿Si? —preguntó temerosa.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —preguntó Sasuke levantando el bonche de hojas sobre su cabeza.

—El… reporte que pidió, señor…

—¡Esto no es lo que te pedí, maldita sea! —estrelló su mano libre contra el escritorio, logrando que la chica delante de él pegara un brinco. Otro estruendoso trueno resonó y ella sintió ganas de llorar—. Haz uso de ese maldito cerebro que dices que posees y saca el reporte como te lo pedí, o de lo contrario, te echaré de patitas a la calle, estúpida.

Y acto seguido, le aventó las hojas delante de ella.

Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban contra el cristal de la ventana y la mujer soltó una lágrima, ella necesitaba mucho de ese trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de perderlo. El jefe era un asco, pero la paga era buena, así que no le quedaba más remedio que soportar un poco de malos tratos. Recogió las hojas y salió disparada de allí.

Sasuke encendió su portátil y comenzó a elaborar él mismo su reporte, no podía contar con perder el tiempo por las ineficiencias de su secretaria.

Un par de horas más tarde, justo a las cinco de la tarde, cuando se vio libre de su junta de trabajo. Tomó el otro abrigo que tenía allí y se encaminó a la planta baja, evitaba por todos los medios encontrarse a su rubio amigo, ya que se negaba rotundamente a hacer el ridículo frente a él, ya lo podía escuchar burlarse y eso si que no se lo permitiría a nadie.

Aún llovía, así que corrió hacia el auto que ya lo esperaba en la entrada principal, le indicó el lugar al que iría y se preparó mentalmente. Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando el coche se detuvo frente al local, paseó sus ojos para ubicarla y nada, la chica de cabellos rosados no estaba ahí. Frunció el ceño y sopesó sus posibilidades. Podía llegar a la casa de la chica pero primero debía acomodar su coartada, no sería tan imprudente como para simplemente aparecer ahí. Se bajó del auto e ingresó rápidamente al local, la rubia se hallaba en la caja y en cuanto posó sus ojos en él, una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la Yamanaka sonriente, el Uchiha inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo y ella envidió a su amiga por la suerte que tenía al tener a semejante dios griego interesado en ella—, me temo que Sakura descansa hoy…

—Hmph —el Uchiha se mordió la lengua para evitar gritarle que de eso ya se había dado cuenta, lo que quería era una coartada y contaba con la boca floja de la rubia, para obtenerla—. Escucha, amm…

—Ino —contestó inmediatamente—, Ino Yamanaka.

—Escucha, Ino… ¿tú podrías…?

¡Diablos! Que complicado le estaba resultando todo.

—¿Decirle donde se encuentra ella? —completó feliz. Por un segundo sopesó la idea de negarse, pero ¡Dios! El tipo estaba como quería y Sakura le agradecería el gran favor que le estaba haciendo, porque desde su punto de vista, ella estaría loca si se permitía dejar escapar a semejante hombre—. Será un placer.

Tomó un papel y garabateó en él, para después entregárselo. El Uchiha le agradeció y se giró con una sonrisa repleta de maldad en los labios, aquella chica era estúpida si creía que le estaba haciendo un favor a su amiga y ya de eso se daría cuenta más adelante.

Se volvió a subir a su auto y guardó el papel en su bolcillo. Le dio un par de indicaciones a su chofer y se pusieron en marcha, un par de manzanas más adelante, se detuvo por un segundo a comprar el más grande ramo de rosas rojas que encontró. Había escuchado que las mujeres solían derretirse por simples actos como esos, así que era hora de ponerlo en práctica si quería ganar terreno con la chica. Luego de comprar las flores, se puso en marcha nuevamente, estaba ansiando llegar y ver la cara que pondría Sakura cuando lo viera, ésta vez podía sentir la victoria y le encantaba la sensación.

—o—o—o—

Un fuerte trueno se escuchó en la estancia y la joven Haruno pegó un brinco, lo que ocasionó que se mordiera la lengua. Amaba la lluvia pero como odiaba esos ruidosos truenos, sobre todo, cuando estaba sola en casa. Justo estaba terminando de comer, cuando el ruido la sobresaltó. Dejó el plato de lado y le dio un sorbo a su agua. Optó por lavar los platos y dejar todo ordenado, antes de continuar con su tarea. Estudiaba la carrera de publicidad y le estaba echando todas las ganas del mundo para poder sacar de trabajar a su mamá; la cual por cierto llegaría más temprano ese día y no de madrugada como casi siempre y eso la tenía feliz.

Una vez que terminó de acomodar el último plato, se encaminó a la sala para continuar con su tarea, otro trueno la espantó y escuchó como el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia se incrementaba. Se aproximo hacia la ventana que daba al exterior de la casa y se quedó allí observando, es cierto que odiaba mojarse, pero amaba la lluvia, ¿eso tenía sentido?, le encantaba ver como caían las gotas de lluvia y como todo a su paso se tornaba más tranquilo y hermoso. Se quedó embelesada por unos minutos, hasta que un auto negro se estacionó delante de su casa, Sakura parpadeó confundida y entrecerró los ojos. Por algún motivo el vehículo se le hacía vagamente familiar. Estrujó sus recuerdos y entonces un flashazo vino a ella. ¡Ella conocía ese coche!

Y antes de que pudiera moverse, un par de sombras oscuras se removieron fuera del coche y una de ellas se encaminó hacia su pórtico. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en cuanto lo reconoció, _¡Así que era él!_

Apretó los puños con fuerza y corrió a la entrada, retiró el seguro y abrió la puerta. El ruido de la lluvia se incrementó y la fría brisa le provocó un escalofrío.

—¿Qué…? —la pregunta murió en sus labios, ya que lo único que sus ojos veían, era un montón de rosas rojas ligeramente mojadas a causa de la lluvia. Las flores comenzaron a bajar y dejaron ver al hermoso rostro que estaba tras ellas. La joven Haruno abrió la boca y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

¡Que hermoso era aquel hombre!

Como estaban en el pórtico no se mojaban, gracias al pequeño techo, pero sin duda llovía fuerte y gracias a eso llevaba su perfecto cabello azabache, ligeramente mojado debido a la lluvia. Tenía la pinta de ser alguna clase de modelo de sombrillas, todo en él gritaba hermosura y perfección.

_¡Enfócate Sakura!_ Se reprendió y parpadeó.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó bastante molesta al recordar su descubrimiento.

—Te traje esto, como ofrenda de paz —Sasuke le extendió las flores y ella entrecerró los ojos con duda.

—No me debe nada ¿recuerda?, estamos a mano —contestó seriamente.

—Estás molesta, así que debo estar haciendo algo mal —murmuró frustrado. Estaba llegando a su límite –inexistente– de amabilidad.

—¿Cómo supo donde vivo?, ¿Es algúna clase de acosador?

—Tú amiga Ino…

¡Qué! Se gritó mentalmente.

—Esa cerda —bufó furiosa. ¿A caso su amiga no podía mantener la bocota cerrada?, ¡Ella no necesitaba su ayuda para nada!—. Mire señor Uchiha, no necesito nada de usted, así que puede ahorrarse sus atenciones porque…

—¿Señor?, ¿Tan viejo me veo?

Sakura mordió su lengua para evitar gritarle que no, en absoluto él parecía un viejo, pero llamarlo así le recordaba a ella que debía mantener la distancia con él.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —bufó frustrada.

—Que aceptes esto —dijo tendiéndole las flores—, y que me llames Sasuke.

—Ya dígame, ¿Cuál es su juego? —gruñó seriamente, su nariz comenzaba a entumecerse debido al frío, así que si él no decía algo convincente…

Una idea cruzó su mente y sonrió por dentro, ese dicho de "ojo por ojo" le vendría muy bien justo ahora, ó en todo caso, "moretón, por moretón"

—No hay juego, solo quiero… conocerte mejor.

—¿Cuál es el usted verdadero? —preguntó sin una ápice de diversión—, ¿el amable que deja propinas altas, o el bastardo que trata a una mesera como basura?

—Sólo tenía un mal día —bufó fríamente. Estaba realmente cansado del juego. ¿Tanto le costaba aceptar las flores y agradecerle sonrientemente?

—Claro —ironizó antes de arrebatarle el ramo de flores, cosa que desencajó al Uchiha—. Pues muchas gracias por esto —le dijo acercándose a él, Sasuke retrocedió un paso hasta quedar al filo del escalón, de repente algo le decía que Sakura le azotaría las flores en su cabeza o algo parecido y quería ponerse en guardia.

—Hmph… de nada.

—Y también gracias por demostrarme lo mentiroso que es usted —le dijo antes de empujarlo hacia atrás. El Uchiha cayó sobre su trasero e inmediatamente la lluvia comenzó a mojarlo—. ¡Si cree que me creí el cuento de que tuvo un mal día, está muy equivocado!, usted, es del tipo que trata mal a las meseras solo por no tener sus millones y también, es el que va tirando jovencitas sobre la lluvia, para entrar en su costoso coche y ni siquiera se digna a disculparse.

Le tiró las flores encima y tomó una nueva bocanada de aire.

—Le sugiero joven Uchiha, que ponga sus ojos en alguien más y que me deje tranquila —finalizó antes de meterse a su casa y dar un fuerte portazo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la gran ira que sentía, estaba furiosa y enojada. Ahora más que nunca se preguntaba lo que se proponía él y porque justo con ella. Ella no se permitiría ser el juguete de nadie, ¡no señor!

—o—o—o—

Sasuke se levantó del piso hecho una furia y aventó las flores contra la puerta cerrada, para después caminar hacia su coche. _¡Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso!, ¿a él?,_ se dijo furioso. _¡Estúpida molestia! Si crees que porque compartimos sangre, tendré algún tipo de consideración contigo, ¡estás muy equivocada!, llorarás lágrimas de sangre por todas éstas humillaciones que estás haciéndome pasar. _

—Te lo juro —murmuró al tiempo en que se despojaba de la ropa mojada.

Una vez que llegó a su departamento, caminó directo a la ducha y dejó que los chorros de agua caliente le despejaran las ideas.

El joven Uchiha sabía que debía idear un nuevo plan, uno más… determinante, que le ayudara a conseguir el afecto de Sakura. De nada valía que lo odiara, él necesitaba que lo amara para poder romperle su corazón, no que lo despreciara a muerte.

¿Qué era lo que Sakura odiaba de él?, ¿Qué fuese amable con ella?, No. El problema era que sentía el peligro en sus cambios de humor. Quizá si realmente se mostraba un poco más como él, ella lograría acercarse como hacían todas. Sabía que a la gente le gusta tener un mínimo conocimiento sobre el terreno que pisa a la hora de fraternizar, por eso es que ella lo rechazaba, porque sentía el peligro a kilómetros.

—Bien, si lo que quieres es algo seguro, algo seguro te daré.

Ni en mil años se hubiese imaginado que él tendría que hacer algo como eso, pero recordaba sus motivos y se sentía impulsado por el odio que sentía hacia Mikoto. Lo único que tenía en mente era que quería hacerla pagar por haber destruido a su familia, ¡y vaya que lo haría!

Una vez que terminó de ducharse, enroscó una toalla en su cintura y tomó su móvil. Estaba demasiado estresado y era hora de buscar una liberación, y nadie como cualquier mujerzuela para ayudarlo con eso. Buscó el nombre de Karin en sus contactos y pulsó el botón de llamar.

—Te espero en casa, no tardes —fue lo único que dijo secamente. Se acercó a la caja fuerte que reposaba detrás de uno de sus grandes cuadros y la abrió, extrajo el sobre que estaba a un costado y tomó la gran foto que allí venía.

Observó los grandes ojos color jade y sonrió de lado.

—Mañana será otro día y como que me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, que aceptarás tener una cita conmigo…

—

_Continuará…_

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué les pareció?

Escribir sobre un Sasuke muy malo me encanta :D nótese que amo a ese sexi cubo de hielo.

En fin… aquí habrá mucho de todo ¿ok?, así que no se apresuren que todo irá a su tiempo. Habrá demasiada intensidad en todos los sentidos.

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿les gusta el tipo de narración o prefieren que lo cambie a primera persona como siempre lo uso en todos mis fics? Díganme que piensan.

Espero sus comentarios, ya saben que es mi único pago por escribir. Háganme saber sus opiniones, plisito, nada les cuesta :)

Bueno, me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Jugada N3

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

.

**BITTERSWEET REVENGE**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**Jugada N. 3**

.

—¡Aún no puedo creérmelo que lo hicieras! —se quejó la joven Haruno con su rubia amiga, la cual agachó la cabeza para evitar ver a su amiga a los ojos.

—Yo sólo quería ayudarte —contestó simplemente.

—¡Y qué tal que era un asesino en serie o algo parecido! —rebatió la dueña de la melena rosada agitando las manos.

No había clientes en Rakuen, así que podía darse el lujo de gritarle a su amiga un poco sin tener que medir el volumen de sus palabras.

—Creo que exageras —Ino le lanzó una mirada de condescendencia a su amiga y recargo su espalda contra la gran barra—, un asesino en serie no te hubiese llevado rosas o sería tan apetecible, si sabes a lo que me refiero —le sonrió de cierta forma y Sakura bufó.

¿Qué si sabía a lo que se refería?, ¡Pero claro que si! Ella misma no había logrado sacarlo de su cabeza en mucho tiempo debido a eso.

—¿Cómo sabes, esos tipos son quien menos esperas? —bufó cansada, su amiga sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Bueno, perdón por querer evitar que mueras virgen —le dijo como si nada, mientras se veía las uñas.

Sakura le aventó una servilleta echa bolita y soltó un gran suspiro.

—Sólo déjalo así, ¿ok?, no necesito que te preocupes de mi… _vida sexual_, gracias.

Ino soltó una carcajada y se fue a la pequeña bodega a revisar el inventario, en tanto la joven Haruno vigilaba por si algún cliente llegaba.

Recargó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y respiró profundamente. _¿Para qué no muera virgen?_, se repitió mentalmente y negó con la cabeza. Solo a su amiga se le podían ocurrir excusas tan tontas como esa, _¿Qué esperaba, que al ver las rosas me le tirara al cuello y lo hiciéramos allí mismo?, ¡Por favor!_

Clavó la vista en el exterior y miró como pasaba la gente, el cielo estaba nublado, pero no pareciera que fuese a llover, más bien se sentía lo helado del clima. Unos minutos más tarde, un par de personas ingresaron al local, así que se puso a trabajar. Puso toda su mente en preparar bien las órdenes y en nada más, no deseaba volver a tocar el tema de tipos guapos bipolares, en flores, o en acosadores. Lo único que deseaba es que con esa pequeña lección, aquel hombre dejara de asistir al local, o al menos, que se abstuviese de mirarla si quiera.

Debía admitir que parte de ella estaba arrepentida de haberlo tirado a la lluvia, o de haberlo golpeado con sus flores, pero otra parte estaba más que contenta y a gusto. El sujeto había recibido lo que merecía y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Una hora más tarde, cerca de las siete de la noche, la campanilla volvió a sonar y anunció la llegada de otro cliente. Sakura –que se hallaba limpiando un par de mesas que acababan de ser desocupadas– levantó la vista inmediatamente con una sonrisa, que se fue al traste en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Uchiha Sasuke.

_¿Qué hace aquí?,_ se lloriqueó mentalmente. Había estado segura que después del desplante de la última vez, no le volvería ni a ver el polvo y ahora… allí estaba. Tan atractivo como siempre y con una expresión inquebrantable que daba miedo. La Haruno casi deja caer la charola que sostenía, _¿Y si está aquí para reclamarme, o si me quiere hacer algo?_, la sola idea la aterró. Observó como él se encaminaba a una mesa libre y dejaba su maletín sobre la misma, para después extraer una portátil. Su mirada viajó a Ino y le hizo señas para que ella lo atendiera, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza y se excusó dándole a entender que debía atender a un par de clientes que acababan de ingresar y que ahora se acercaban a la barra.

Sakura sopesó sus posibilidades y terminó armándose de valor para ir a atender al magnate bipolar. Tomó un par de grandes bocanadas de aire, aferró su charola a su mano y forzó a sus piernas a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la estancia. Aún no estaba cerca y el varonil aroma de la loción del chico ya llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

¡Olía demasiado bien!

Se aclaró la garganta y se paró a un costado del Uchiha.

—Buenas noches —se forzó a saludar de la manera más amable que encontró.

—Comenzaba a pensar que nadie me atendería —murmuró secamente y sin dignarse a verla si quiera, cosa que molestó a la Haruno—. Tráeme un americano con doble carga de café y… _pronto_, que no tengo toda la noche.

La dueña de la melena rosada abrió la boca y ningún sonido salió. _Sabía que éste era su verdadero yo_, bufó mentalmente antes de girarse y esfumarse. Cuando llegó a la barra, su amiga la miraba extrañada, ya que la chica traía cara de querer matar a alguien lenta y dolorosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y la joven Haruno bufó. Dejó la charola sobre el lava platos y comenzó a preparar el café que le habían exigido.

—¡No! —bufó por lo bajo, pero su tono de voz era claramente de ira absoluta—, ese idiota ha vuelto a ser el mismo maldito de siempre.

—¿Qué esperabas?, lo humillaste demasiado feo como para que esperes que te trate tan bien como antes.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada y se resistió las ganas de soltarle un golpe a su amiga. Tomó un vaso y vertió las dos cargas de café, para después ponerle el agua hirviendo. Esperaba que se quemara su real y hermosa boca en el proceso. Colocó la taza sobre otra charola y la llevó hacia la mesa, donde el Uchiha tecleaba a toda velocidad en su laptop. Le dejó el café y estaba por retirarse, cuando un par de ojos negros como la noche se posaron sobre los de ella.

—¿Puedo pedirte una servilleta? —preguntó fríamente—, ¿o también representa una molestia para ti?

Sakura miró su error y apretó los dientes para evitar estamparle la charola vacía en su cabeza. Corrió a la barra, tomó una servilleta y regresó para dejarla a un costado de la taza de café.

—Aquí tiene —masculló—, _que lo disfrute_.

_¡Y que se queme su maldita boca!_, agregó mentalmente antes de girarse sobre sus talones.

Estaba furiosa y no sólo eso, sentía que ahorcaría al primero que la mirara por más de dos segundos seguidos. Se preguntaba porque es que existían personas tan bordes como ese sujeto y maldecidas con la más perfecta belleza que hubiese tenido la desgracia de ver antes. _Es tan atractivo como idiota_, pensaba furiosa mientras limpiaba la máquina de café._ ¿Y ese sujeto decía estar interesado en mí?, ¡si como no!_

La joven Yamanaka miraba a su amiga con diversión, no le encontraba el menor problema al perfecto sujeto de traje y le parecía que Sakura exageraba. Se repetía mentalmente que si se hubiese fijado en ella, para éstos momentos estaría teniendo las mejores sesiones de sexo de su vida.

—

Durante los siguientes tres días, las cosas avanzaron de la misma manera y cada que el Uchiha se aparecía, sorpresivamente Sakura sufría de migrañas intermitentes. No sabía si se debía a los corajes que el sujeto le hacía pasar, o a que estrujaba tanto su cerebro intentando comprenderlo que terminaba por dolerle la cabeza. Cada una de las veces ella lo atendió y el trato fue el mismo: frío, déspota y grosero, con un bonus, porque ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, le hablaba como si no fuese nadie y eso definitivamente ponía furiosa a la Haruno. Muchas veces se sintió tentada a tratarlo mal, haber si con eso él decidía no volver, pero en seguida se arrepentía porque si su jefe la pillaba tratando mal a un cliente ella perdería su empleo y eso si que no podía permitírselo.

Para el día siguiente –viernes– Sasuke no apareció, cosa que extraño de igual modo Sakura. Casi toda la tarde se preparó mentalmente para verlo cruzar el umbral pero nada, no llegó. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o frustrada nuevamente por ocupar sus pensamientos en alguien como él.

—Te estás obsesionando —le dijo Ino y ella lloriqueó.

Le sonaba a que era la verdad, ella se estaba obsesionando y no sabía exactamente el porque. Si él la ignoraba ella se enfadaba, esperaba buenos tratos o al menos algo decente, pero se recordaba que cuando la trataba así, tampoco le gustaba y ahora que no había aparecido, algo dentro de ella parecía estar decepcionado.

¡Estaba perdiendo el juicio y no lograba saber porque!

—Frentona, debes superarlo —comentó la Yamanaka—. Comienzo a creer que la loca eres tú.

—Calla.

—Bueno, cambio de tema —le dijo más animada—, ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a tomar unos tragos a casa de Tenten?

—¿Mañana? —preguntó cambiando su expresión—, no puedo, quedé en salir con Hinata, mi compañera de clase, me invitó a cenar al restaurante de su familia.

—¿Irás a uno de los restaurantes Hyuga? —preguntó sorprendida—, ¡vaya! Ya me gustaría tener dinero para ir a uno de esos.

—Lo sé, pero algún día iremos juntas no te preocupes —Sakura sonrío y olvidó su frustración—. Por cierto, no tengo un vestido que usar, ¿tú podrías…?

—¡Pero claro! —contestó sonriente—, tengo uno negro que te quedará de lujo, es más yo iré a tu casa a ayudarte.

—Gracias cerda.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, para cuando llegó a su casa, ya ni recordaba el tema de Sasuke o de su cita del día siguiente, solo sabía que estaría un rato con su madre y eso la ponía en extremo de buen humor.

Al día siguiente, luego de su turno, Ino y Sakura se encaminaron a la casa de la joven de cabellos rosados, para ayudarla a arreglarse. Debía estar a las siete en el restaurante y ya pasaban de las cinco, así que debía apresurarse. Mientras ella se duchaba, Ino alistó las cosas que utilizarían, le parecía que su amiga debía verse bonita en un lugar tan elegante como ese.

—Esto sería mejor si tu cita fuese con un chico —murmuró Ino al tiempo en que le pasaba un cepillo a Sakura para que alisara su cabello.

—No sé si eso llegue a pasar, pero si, sería más interesante —contestó y casi al instante la imagen de cierto Uchiha apareció en su mente, cosa que la hizo odiarse.

Una vez que su cabello estuvo liso, Ino tomó la rizadora y le onduló levemente el cabello, para después sostener uno de los rizos con un pequeño broche color verde jade. Sakura se ocupó de maquillarse y por último se colocó el vestido que su amiga le había prestado, era negro de tirantes, bastante escotado aunque no tan corto, pues le llegaba a la rodilla. Se puso unas zapatos altos negros, un abrigo negro y quedó lista. Guardó su móvil y algo de dinero para el pasaje, y estuvo preparada para salir.

—Te tomas una copa de vino a mi salud —le dijo Ino sonriente, mientras Sakura se acomodaba en el taxi que había pedido.

—Y tu una cerveza por mí —contestó imitando la sonrisa de su amiga. Ino asintió y el taxi se alejó.

La verdad es que estaba bastante emocionada por su salida, usualmente no salí y menos a lugares caros. Su madre le había dicho que se divirtiera y eso planeaba hacer, conocer más de diferentes círculos sociales. Solo esperaba no desentonar realmente.

Veinte minutos más tarde, pagó al taxista y se bajó para encaminarse a la entrada principal. Personas mucho más elegantes que ella pasaban como si nada por el lugar y tragó saliva, los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella.

—Sakura-Chan —la voz de Hinata llamó su atención y le sonrió—, viniste —murmuró sorprendida.

—Claro, lo prometí —dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Su amiga le hablaba como si hubiese visto un milagro ocurrir.

—Vamos —la guió al interior y entonces la Haruno reparó en que su amiga vestía un vestido mucho más largo y bonito que ella.

Conforme avanzaban, Sakura pudo notar que Hinata chocaba sus dedos nerviosa, como si algo le estuviese preocupando, cosa que la alertó bruscamente, no sabía si esperar algo malo de todo eso.

¿Por qué de repente tenía ganas de correr?

—¿Pasa algo? —se animó a preguntar al tiempo en que se despojaban de sus abrigos y se los entregaban a una mujer que parecía la encargada de ese tema.

—Pues… —un mesero la interrumpió y comenzó a guiarlas a través del lugar, hasta que las posicionó en una de las mesas principales. Hinata agradeció y tomaron asiento—, lo que pasa es que hubo un…

—¿Un qué?

—Promete que no te molestarás conmigo —Sakura pestañeó y negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo por que enfadarme, habla.

—Bueno… —Hinata dudó y la Haruno esperó pacientemente—, lo que sucede es que conozco a un chico que me…_ gusta mucho_.

—Ajá… —Sakura no comprendía de que iba todo eso.

—Y me invitó a cenar de última hora, pero como yo tenía un compromiso contigo se me hizo de mala educación cancelarte así que…

Por algún motivo no le gustaba como sonaba y las ganas de echar a correr se incrementaron.

—¿Así qué…?

—Le dije que invitara a un amigo para que… cenara contigo —terminó evitando su mirada y la dueña de la melena rosada se limitó a abrir la boca.

—¿Me hiciste una cita a ciegas? —murmuró acercándose a su amiga.

—Es más bien una cita… doble.

—¡Hinata! —gimió. Le parecía un sucio truco que Ino hubiese fraguado.

—Sabía que te enojarías —murmuró con cierto deje de tristeza—, yo… lo siento mucho Sakura-Chan, pero no pude negarme es que él me gusta mucho y…

La Haruno soltó un suspiro y sintió compasión por su amiga. Sabía lo tímida que era y que seguramente le resultaría bastante estresante rechazar una cita con alguien que podría ser el amor de su vida.

—Vale… no estoy enojada, pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo como esto —pidió haciendo una mueca. Hinata asintió y le sonrió débilmente.

—¡Hinata-Chan! —la voz estridente de un chico resonó por el lugar. Ambas voltearon la mirada y se toparon con un rubio de ojos azules. La joven Hyuga adoptó un color rojo fuerte sobre sus mejillas, así que supuso que ese era su gran cita.

—Naruto-Kun —saludó tímidamente al tiempo en que se ponían de pie ambas. El chico abrazó a la Hyuga y soltó un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla, sonrojándose él mismo en el proceso.

Sakura sintió que era presente de algo muy íntimo y quiso no mirar.

—¡Tú debes ser la cita del teme! —comentó Naruto mirándola por primera vez y Sakura sonrió débilmente—, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto dattebayo.

—Haruno Sakura —contestó y estrechó su mano.

—Tu cita llegará en cualquier segundo —le dijo a modo de murmullo, para después gritar: —, ¡eh, teme, apresúrate!

—No grites, estás en un lugar público idiota —Sakura se congeló en el acto al reconocer esa voz, no podía ser cierto.

¡No podía ser cierto!

Un joven –y atractivo– hombre apareció a un lado de ella, tan serio como siempre y tan perfectamente bien enfundado en un traje negro que le ajustaba a la precisión. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco, para después detenerse, no sabía si era por la impresión, o por lo guapo que lucía el Uchiha, o por ambas cosas. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él y no se movió ni un ápice, lo único que pareció recobrarse, fue su corazón, que ahora corría el maratón.

—Sakura-Chan —dijo Naruto—, te presento al teme y mi mejor amigo: Uchiha Sasuke.

—Si… —murmuró ella. ¿Qué debía decir ahora?, ¿Un gusto, un placer?—, buenas noches —atinó a decir.

—Buenas noches —saludó él seriamente.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó el hecho de que ya se conocían y no sabían si era oportuno hacerlo o no. Sakura no deseaba que la gran noche de Hinata terminara arruinada por su culpa.

Todos tomaron asiento y ella comenzó a preguntarse si él habría tenido algo que ver con ese encuentro, se le hacía demasiada coincidencia que justo el enamorado de Hinata, fuese amigo del sujeto que ella más detestaba.

_Aquí hay algo raro…_ pensó mientras lo miraba ocasionalmente. El Uchiha se negó a mirarla, ya que tenía toda su atención en el costoso menú. Sakura fijó la vista en su propio menú y se prometió que terminaría por descubrir lo que el Uchiha le ocultaba.

—o—o—o—

Sasuke Uchiha le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que acaban de servirle y contuvo las ganas de sonreír victorioso. Su plan había funcionado de maravilla y sólo era cuestión de un par más de tácticas, para que tuviese a la joven Haruno comiendo de la palma de su mano, o al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba. Jamás imaginó que la joven de la que su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado fuese una de las amigas más cercanas de Sakura, y mucho menos que ellas ya tuviesen planes que terminarían convirtiéndose en una cita doble. La idea inicial era que Naruto invitase a salir a Hinata en parejas, pero no imagino que la mitad del trabajo estuviese hecha, lo cual lo llenaba de alegría. Además, el resto de su plan también marchaba de maravilla. Después de llegar a la conclusión de que las mujeres lo perseguían por lo que verdaderamente era, optó por ser más él delante de ella para cautivarla como a las demás y dado a los repentinos cambios de humor que notaba en la chica, algo le decía que lo estaba haciendo de lujo.

Luego de que les sirvieran su plato principal, todos se sumieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo hasta que el joven Uzumaki se encargó de poner humor a la velada. Se la pasó conversando de varios temas tanto con Hinata, como con Sakura y eso logró que la presión aminorara. Sasuke sabía cuanto deseaba su amigo declarársele a la joven Hyuga y esperaba que lo hiciese de una vez, para que a él dejara de agobiarlo en el trabajo.

—No dejes que la cara de amargado de éste idiota te asuste Sakura-Chan —le dijo el rubio a la joven de cabellos rosados—, él suele ser serio, pero es una gran persona.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, vaya manera tenía su amigo de ayudarlo.

—Pero muy en el fondo —masculló ella por lo bajo, aunque el Uchiha logró captar su tono de sarcasmo, así que la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Había esperado que en cuanto se encontraran ella le soltara una sarta de insultos, o quizá que saliera corriendo, pero no lo había hecho, lo que indicaba que algo marchaba a la perfección. Aún tenía otro plan en curso, así que decidió callar y observar, ya llegaría el momento oportuno de hacer su movimiento final. Obtendría una cita real, a solas con ella, así fuese lo último que hiciese.

Una pequeña orquesta comenzó a sonar como música de fondo y el ambiente comenzó a tornarse más relajado. Algunas de las parejas del lugar se pararon a bailar y Sasuke notó como Hinata se movía nerviosa, así que decidió ayudar a su causa, después de todo tenía que disimular.

—¿Por qué no bailas con Hinata? —le dijo a Naruto—, apuesto a que ella estará encantada.

El muchacho rubio se tensó y rió nervioso, eso de bailar se le daba pésimo, sobre todo cuando se ponía nervioso, pero miró a Hinata sonrojada y aceptó. Sólo esperaba no hacer realmente el ridículo delante de todos. Ellos se pusieron de pie y se alejaron lentamente de la mesa, lo que le daba al joven Uchiha carta blanca con su acompañante.

—¿Te gustaría…? —antes de terminar su pregunta, Sakura lo interrumpió.

—¿Bailar contigo? —bufó con sorna—, ni muerta.

Ella le dedicó una mirada retadora.

—Tomar un trago, en la barra —completó secamente—, eso estaba por decir.

La chica guardó silencio y lo observó fijamente, ¿Qué de malo tenía tomar un trago?, desde su punto de vista ninguno y ya que tenía varias preguntas, aceptó. Se pusieron de pie y atravesaron la estancia, hasta llegar a una ampliación donde estaba una gran barra con botellas de todo tipo como escenario. Tomaron asiento en los pequeños banquillos y pidieron algo de beber.

—Un Martini, por favor —pidió ella amablemente.

—Un whisky doble —ordenó el Uchiha.

Sakura lo observó fijamente intentando descifrarlo, en tanto él hacía lo mismo, pero dejándose maravillar por la belleza de la chica.

_Bien arreglada, sabe como sacarse provecho…_ pensó._ Al menos no será una labor del todo desagradable._

—Dime algo —soltó ella repentinamente—, ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto? —hizo el ademan de señalar a su alrededor y Sasuke apreció el gran instinto que ella poseía.

—No seas paranoica —se burló—, lo hice por ayudar a mi amigo, es todo.

El Uchiha le dio un sorbo a su bebida y clavó la vista en la barra. Sakura observó lo felices que lucían Hinata y Naruto, y se permitió creerle.

—Yo… —mordió su labio por un segundo y después suspiró. Le resultaba demasiado difícil lo que estaba por hacer—, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro día… supongo que, exageré.

Le dio un sorbo a su Martini y los ojos ónix del Uchiha se posaron nuevamente sobre los de ella.

—Digamos que estamos a mano —contestó—, después de todo dices que yo te hice lo mismo ¿no?

¿Era eso una disculpa?, se preguntó ella.

—Y… ¿Ya me dirás cual eres verdaderamente? —preguntó haciendo referencia a la pregunta que le hizo el día que lo golpeó con las flores.

—Soy el que ves —contestó él, dándole otro trago a su whisky—, no suelo ser amable, ni sonriente, ni paciente, ni ninguna de esas cosas. Pero cuando hago las cosas, son de verdad, soy así de franco.

Ella se sorprendió por lo honesto que había sonado y casi esbozó una sonrisa, de no ser porque estaba más ocupada intentando callar a su alocado corazón.

—¿Cuál es tu interés en mí?

—A veces las mejores cosas de la vida no tienen sentido —contestó él sintiéndose la persona mas cursi del planeta. La frase que su hermano Itachi solía decirle constantemente acudió él y decidió aplicarla, sólo esperaba no haber sonado tan idiota como se sentía. Se terminó su trago y pidió otro.

—Oh —fue lo único que Sakura se limitó a decir. Estaba oficialmente desconcertada, porque estaba teniendo la oportunidad de ver al bipolar en acción y le gustaba-aterraba de igual manera.

—Así que… ¿saldrás conmigo? —Sasuke soltó la pregunta y juró por lo más sagrado que si no funcionaba, rompería cosas y no sería agradable de ver. Sakura lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, antes de fijar su vista en su sonrojada amiga que aún se hallaba en la pista de baile.

El Uchiha comenzó a contar mentalmente, no estaba dispuesto a más humillaciones.

—Bien —contestó la chica, para después terminarse su trago de golpe. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas no estar cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, ahora si que podía saborear la victoria y algo extra incluso, porque después de verla en ese vestido, comenzaba a preguntarse como sería sin él…

—

_Continuará…_

—

**¡Hola!**

¿Qué tal?

Hoy fue día de actualización masiva, estaba demasiado inspirada y en deuda con ustedes. Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que le dan a la historia y sus comentarios, son las mejores.

Espero que me hagan saber lo que les pareció el capi :) Ya saben que sus comentarios, son mi único pago por escribir.

Por cierto, subí un nuevo fic SasuSaku por si quieren pasar a leerlo, se llama:

"**Tu voz, mi adicción"**

Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Deseos escondidos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

.

**BITTERSWEET REVENGE**

**By Tsukisaku**

**.**

**Deseos escondidos**

.

—

Había pasado una semana desde que la joven Haruno aceptase salir con el Uchiha, días que por cierto se le pasaron volando. Estaba completamente asustada de lo que debía esperar, en su cabeza se proyectaban una y otra vez, todos y cada uno de los intentos fallidos del Uchiha por invitarla a salir, además de sus —casi escasas— interacciones que tenían en el café. Aún se preguntaba cuál era el motivo por el que él parecía tan aferrado a invitarla a salir, sentía que la situación era demasiado extraña, tanto como poco común.

Miró su reflejo por enésima vez y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, le parecía que llevaba una hora sin respirar, y no sólo diez segundos. Con las palmas de sus manos alisó el vestido blanco con bordes rosa pálido que llevaba, no era ostentoso, pero tampoco ligero, era elegante para cualquiera que fuese el lugar al que el Uchiha la llevaría. Tragó saliva e intentó sonreírle al espejo, _todo saldrá bien_, se repitió mentalmente. La chica en el espejo le sonrío de regreso y suspiró, sería una larga velada. Le echó un vistazo a la foto que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche y volvió a suspirar, le hubiese encantado que su madre la viera, era una lastima que Mikoto aún no llegara de su turno en el hospital. Se colocó los zapatos rosa pálido que hacían juego con su vestido y se apresuró a colocarse el abrigo, era casi la hora y debía estar lista.

Una vez que salió de su habitación con cartera en mano, el sonido del timbre le causó un escalofrío. Era la hora. Se tomó su tiempo para caminar hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta, el aire abandonó sus pulmones una vez que lo vio, Sasuke vestía un traje que parecía ser de alta costura color negro, manteniendo un toque casual al llevar los primeros botones de su camisa blanca, desabotonados. Sakura curveó sus labios a modo de sonrisa nerviosa y el Uchiha en respuesta le entregó una rosa roja, la chica abrió ligeramente la boca para después tomarla entre sus dedos, le parecía uno de los actos más románticos del mundo.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de moverse para colocarla en uno de los floreros más cercanos. Una vez que dejó la rosa en el contenedor, se apresuró a salir y cerró la puerta tras de si. El Uchiha la guió a un elegante automóvil color negro y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, la joven Haruno se acomodó en el asiento mientras el chico cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia el otro extremo del vehículo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio el tiempo exacto mientras ella se perdía en sus recuerdos, observó de reojo al chico y jugueteó con sus dedos. Pensó en la rosa que él le acababa de entregar y sonrió, aún recordaba el día que aceptó salir con él.

—_Saldré contigo —aseguró—, pero con una condición —notó como el Uchiha entrecerraba los ojos y le dio un trago a su bebida antes de continuar—. Nada de obsequios costosos y brillantes, nada de restaurantes cinco estrellas, nada de limusinas, nada de inmensos ramos de rosas y… nada de dobles intenciones. ¿Quedó claro?_

Aún podía recordar la perfectamente cara sorprendida que puso el Uchiha, y aún más, el sermón que le dio su rubia amiga cuando le contó de su próxima cita.

—_¿A caso estás loca? —le gritó por lo bajo, ya que habían clientes en Rakuen—, uno de los tipos más ardientes y ricos del planeta te invita a salir, y tú le —prácticamente— le dices que no quieres que gaste dinero en ti._

—_No le dije eso…_

—_¡Claro que si! —masculló—, ¿Has escuchado ese dicho que dice: "el que quiera azul celeste, que le cueste"?, ¡pues es lo mismo!_

—_Exageras cerda —contestó ignorando los gritos de su amiga—, lo dejaré pagar la cena, ¿verdad?, además es mejor así, no quiero que piense que acepté salir con él solo por su dinero._

—_Aceptaste salir con él porque deseas comértelo a besos._

—_¡Ino!_

—_¿Qué?, es la verdad y lo sabes —aseguró—, además un polvo no te matará._

—_Tú que sabes, además yo no…_

—_Un poco de eso no mata a nadie —le contestó de regreso antes de tomar su block de notas y dirigirse a una de las mesas que solicitaba la cuenta._

Volvió a mirar al Uchiha y se reacomodó en su sitió.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó nerviosa, el Uchiha le había asegurado que cumpliría su petición de cero lugares ostentosos, pero nunca se sabía.

—No muy lejos —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y estuvo a punto de replicarle algo, cuando su vista cayó en sus labios, se veían tan sensualmente apetecibles que cuando se dio cuenta, ya se hallaba mordiendo su labio en respuesta. Giró la cabeza y se obligó a no mirarlo más, gracias a Ino y sus comentarios, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en como sería besar al Uchiha.

_Gracias cerda_, bufó para si mezquinamente.

Mientras Sakura se atormentaba mentalmente, el Uchiha lidiaba con sus propias cuestiones. No terminaba de sorprenderle la joven Haruno, y es que desde el momento en el que la conoció, le quedó claro que no era como ninguna de las mujeres con las que estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Todas siempre esperaban ser llevadas a los lugares más costosos, o recibir diamantes como regalo, o tener una sesión ardiente de sexo con él y Sakura parecía la excepción a la regla. ¿Podía ser ella realmente diferente? Le echó un vistazo de reojo y lo primero que divisó fueron sus piernas, se veían sedosas desde ahí, el vestido le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y agradeció ello. Mirar no mataba a nadie. Subió la vista y notó como ella retorcía los dedos nerviosa, casi sonrío, amaba el poder que tenía sobre las mujeres y le encantó que ni su "hermana" fuese inmune a eso.

—Y… —la suave voz de la chica llamó su atención—, ¿Has vivido siempre en Tokio?

—Un tiempo, de niño, después nos trasladamos a Inglaterra —contestó con la vista fija en la carretera.

No era muy del tipo de hablar o contar de su vida, pero deseaba ver hasta donde llegaría la conversación y estaba seguro de que si se negaba a contestar las preguntas de la chica, ella difícilmente respondería las suyas.

Sakura respiró profundamente y esperó a ver si él preguntaría algo de regreso, pero cuando eso no sucedió, se animó a hablar nuevamente.

—Siempre he querido ir ahí, me parece una ciudad de lo más elegante, pero desafortunadamente no puedo permitirme el viaje. Quizá algún día…

—Todo puede pasar —murmuró el chico secamente.

—Claro —contestó y se tomó unos segundos para preparar su siguiente pregunta—. Y… ¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?

—Inversiones —contestó fríamente.

Sakura rodó los ojos y ahogó las ganas que le estaban surgiendo de darle un golpe al chico. ¿A caso no podía hablar un poco más?, realmente necesitaba sentirse menos incómoda y él no ayudaba. El Uchiha respiró profundamente y se repitió mentalmente que debía hacer un poco más_ amena_, la conversación si deseaba que ella confiara en él. Odiaba mucho ese tipo de cosas, ni con su mejor amigo de la vida: Naruto, tendía a hablar mucho. Mayor mente era el rubio quien parloteaba —prácticamente— sin respirar y de todas las mujeres con las que había estado, ninguna solía "hacerle conversación" ya que se aseguraba que emplearan sus bocas en algo más… satisfactorio.

Dio una vuelta en la avenida principal y se adentró en uno de los edificios que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Se estacionó con elegancia y apagó el coche, ambos se retiraron el cinturón de seguridad, para después precipitarse fuera. Sasuke no solía molestarse si las mujeres se bajaban de un vehículo por su cuenta, pero ésta vez, el hecho lo irritó. La esperó en silencio y esperó a que estuvieran juntos, para colocar su mano derecha sobre la cintura de la chica, para después guiarla al elevador. Ese simple acto le causó una rara sensación de hormigueo en la mano, mientras que un sonrojo golpeaba las mejillas de Sakura.

Una vez dentro, el Uchiha oprimió el botón del último piso y esperaron en silencio. Sakura conocía el edificio, era uno de los más grandes de Tokio y se presumía que la vista era excelente desde el mirador, el cual como —casi todo— tenía un precio que ella no podía permitirse. Mordió su labio y desechó la idea de quejarse sobre el precio, después de todo, el lugar no podía ser tan caro como el restaurante Huyga, o como otros que conocía de vista en la ciudad.

—No hay motivo para estar nerviosa —comentó Sasuke intentando sonar casual, notó como Sakura se tensaba y casi pudo sentir como se le erizaban los vellos, lo que lo hizo sonreír de lado. Se acercó al oído de la chica y agregó—. Te prometo que no muerdo.

Un suave quejido salió de la joven Haruno, en tanto él regresaba a su posición. Conquistarla sería pan comido.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y un sujeto de traje les dio la bienvenida. La joven de cabellos rosados observó maravillada el lugar, era un restaurante de lo más acogedor y elegante, tenía luces tenues que parecían darle intimidad a todos los comensales y todo estaba rodeado de grandes ventanales con vista a la ciudad, la cual por cierto estaba completamente iluminada. Sasuke volvió a guiarla por uno de los pasillos, donde el anfitrión los llevaba a una mesa vacía, justo a un costado del gran ventanal. El Uchiha le colocó la silla para que ella tomara asiento y luego él mismo se acomodó en el lugar opuesto.

—¿Demasiado ostentoso? —preguntó casi por cortesía, ya que estaba seguro de que podía adivinar la respuesta de la chica con tan solo verle su brillante rostro.

—No, es hermoso —murmuró con la vista fija en la ciudad—, gracias Sasuke.

Un mesero apareció y les ofreció a cada uno un menú, el Uchiha pidió uno de los mejores vinos, en tanto Sakura se despojaba del abrigo. En cuanto los ojos ónix del Uchiha se posaron sobre la piel pálida de la joven, otro sonrojo la invadió. Él ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la mirada que le estaba dando, de repente la necesidad de tocarla lo abrumó.

_Enfócate_, se recordó y bajó la vista al menú. Por un breve instante se vio a si mismo despojando a la chica de toda prenda de ropa, hasta dejarla desnuda a su merced.

Luego de que ambos pidieran sus aperitivos, Sakura se removió ansiosa en busca de una pregunta para hacerle que no sonara descortés ni atrevida.

—¿Y vives solo o con tu familia? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió que no sonara tan entrometido.

—Solo, mi hermano se quedó en Inglaterra al igual que mi padre.

—¿Y tú mamá? —preguntó al instante, aunque se arrepintió con igual rapidez. El Uchiha clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de ella y por un instante le pareció divisar una ola de odio en ellos.

—Murió cuando era niño —dijo fríamente. Cada que alguien le preguntaba por ella, un profundo odio salía a flote y es que no podía evitar odiar a la mujer que sin pensarlo dos veces, los había abandonado a él y a su hermano cuando más la necesitaban, y todo por un hombre.

—No debí preguntar —murmuró ella—, sé lo que es eso ¿sabes?, mi padre murió cuando yo aún ni nacía.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, ahora sabía porqué en el informe que le había entregado el detective, no destacó ningún hombre en la vida de su madre. _Ella abandonó a su familia, ¿y todo para qué?, para que el sujeto la dejara embarazada y sola_. Casi sonrió, _te lo merecías Mikoto._

—Siento que no lo conocieras —le dijo. El mesero les sirvió a ambos una copa de vino y casi al instante le dio un sorbo.

—No importa mucho, tengo a mi madre y ella vale por dos —comentó nostálgicamente—. Ella es mi ejemplo a seguir, ¿sabes?, supo sacarme adelante sola y me ha dado todo lo que he necesitado, además de toneladas de amor.

Fue el turno de Sakura de darle un sorbo a su copa y sonrió —por primera vez en toda la noche—genuinamente.

Una punzada de odio golpeó a Sasuke, ella le había robado a su madre y el amor del que fue privado cuando era tan solo un niño, dejándolo con la frialdad de Fugaku. El único que siempre le demostró cariño fue Itachi, pero no era lo mismo que una madre, él no sabía lo que era eso.

—Hablemos de algo menos molesto —bufó cambiando de tema—. Cuéntame, ¿hay algún pretendiente del que deba preocuparme?

La joven Haruno se atragantó con el vino y él se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—No —contestó una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad—. El único novio que tuve, se fue a China hace un año casi a estudiar la universidad.

Sasuke sonrió, casi podía saborear la victoria.

—¿Y tú? —la chica preguntó mirándolo fijamente y esperando que su respuesta fuera negativa también.

—Nada digno de mencionar —dijo—, al menos no hasta ahora…

Sakura sonrió y dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino, necesitaba que el alcohol relajara sus tensos músculos. Estaba completamente decidida a pasarla bien y el hecho de que el perfecto sujeto que tenía enfrente le dijera cosas como esas, no ayudaban a sus nervios. El comentario de Ino sobre los besos, continuaba reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, y eso no la dejaba tranquila. Le parecía que estaba luchando contra la marea.

La cena transcurrió un poco más calmada, Sakura hacia un comentario ocasional sobre la escuela y el trabajo. Le contó que tenía planes de encontrar un empleo más solvente monetariamente hablando, para ayudar a su madre con los gastos de la casa y lo emocionada que estaba de estar en una de las universidades de más renombre en la ciudad. También le habló de sus amigos y lo poco que salía, ya que prefería pasar tiempo en casa con Mikoto. Le contó de sus pasatiempos, de su música favorita y de las ganas que tenía de tener una mascota en casa. El Uchiha escuchó en silencio, aportando casi nada a la conversación, pero haciendo fieles anotaciones mentales de todo lo que estaba escuchando. Contestó las pocas preguntas que se le hacían y siempre de manera cortante, lo único de lo que presumió fue de ser un hábil hombre de negocios y el deseo que tenía de ser reconocido en el ámbito como el mejor.

Una vez llegado el postre, la joven Haruno recibió su rebanada de pastel de chocolate sonriente, mientras que su acompañante se limitó a un café.

_Debí suponerlo_, pensó irónicamente la chica antes de tomar el tenedor y cortar un trozo de pastel.

Sasuke la observó fijamente y miró la devoción que parecía ella tener por el trozo de pan. En cuanto su boca se atrapó el bocado, ella cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido bajo. Él arqueó una ceja y se reacomodó en su lugar. La chica repitió la acción y él no daba crédito. _¿En serio ella está gimiendo por ese trozo de pan?_ Se preguntó atónito, _increíble_. De repente se imaginó lo que sería hacerla gemir, el poder tocarla y el poder hacer que gritara su nombre repleta de éxtasis. Su boca se secó y su pene se removió.

_¡Debo estar perdiendo el juicio!,_ se gritó antes de darle otro sorbo a su café. _La falta de sexo me está comenzando a afectar._

Sakura por otra parte trató de mantener su atención en el chocolate, y no en el sexi hombre que tenía frente a ella. Y es que a pesar de que Sasuke no hacía nada del otro mundo, el hecho de sentir su escrutinio por cada acción que realizaba, la estaba excitando. Observó como el Uchiha bebía su amargo líquido y lloriqueó al no ser ella, se encontró anhelando los labios que chocaban contra la pequeña taza y se preguntó lo que sería sentirlos sobre los de ella, o sobre cada parte de su piel. Se regañó unas cuantas veces, pero su despierta mente no parecía quererle dar tregua.

_¡Esto es exacto lo que quería evitar!,_ bufó mentalmente_. Sabía que en cuanto le diera una oportunidad, terminaría instalándose en mi cerebro y en mi piel._

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraban de regreso en el auto y camino a la casa de la chica. Ella había dicho que no deseaba desvelarse, ya que debía trabajar por la mañana y quería descansar bien. El chico de cabellos oscuros no discutió eso, de repente tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a buscar algo de acción que le quitara de la mente los gemidos de Sakura. Encendió la radio por el camino y los dejó sumidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la casa de la joven. Ésta vez, Sasuke se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y la ayudó a salir del coche.

—Gracias por todo —dijo ella mientras caminaban hacia el pórtico—, fue agradable.

—Podemos salir en lunes —casi ordenó en respuesta—, si quieres… —añadió.

—Podemos vernos después de la escuela, el lunes no tengo que trabajar —contestó tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon y se sintió victorioso, su venganza estaba más cerca de lograrse de lo que jamás esperó.

—Hmph.

La joven Haruno juguetea con sus manos y se pasa la lengua por los labios, se pregunta si él se atreverá a besarla o se quedará con las ganas de probarlo. Aunque entra en conflicto interno, sabe en el fondo que si no lo hace se arrepentirá. Pasea sus ojos en los labios del chico y de regreso a sus ojos.

Sasuke imita la acción de la chica y se pregunta ¿Qué pensaría ella si supiera que son medios hermanos?, ¿se atrevería a besarlo o lo encontraría aberrante?... _¿Qué hay de ti?_ Le preguntó una vocecilla interior, _¿la besarás a pesar de lo que sabes o te acobardarás?_

Él podía ser todo, menos cobarde. _Es por un bien mayor_, se dijo antes de colocar la mano derecha en la cabeza de Sakura y eliminar la distancia que los separaba. En cuanto sus labios chocaron, ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica les daba la bienvenida haciendo que sus corazones se agitaran. Era la sensación más extrañamente perfecta que ninguno sintió jamás, como si toda la vida hubiesen estado esperando encontrarse para devorarse. Dos perfectas piezas de un rompecabezas. Ella enreda sus manos en el cuello de la camisa del chico y se deja llevar por sus emociones, y justo cuando siente que quiere más, Sasuke rompe el contacto. Cierta parte de su anatomía estaba comenzando a despertar y eso no era bueno.

—Te escribiré —murmuró antes de girarse y dejar a la chica completamente acalorada.

_¡Shannaro!, no puedo creer que lo besara. ¡Dios!, poco me faltó para restregarme como gata en celo._ Ocultó por unos segundos su cara entre sus manos y después se apresuró a entrar a la seguridad de su casa. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría para espejar su mente.

El joven Uchiha se apresura a esfumarse del lugar y se dirige a uno de los bares que se sitúa cerca de su apartamento. Le parecía que un buen trago, o dos, aliviarían la tensión que estaba experimentando. _Y algo de sexo casual no me vendría mal tampoco_. Debía tener cuidado o se involucraría de más y eso no era bueno, no pensó que su media hermana terminaría encendiéndolo como un volcán.

Diez minutos después se adentró en un lugar donde abundaban mujeres con poca ropa encima, se acercó a la barra y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes, para después pedir un whisky doble. Necesitaba todo el alcohol que pudiese tener. Se lo bebió de golpe y pidió uno nuevo, colocó un par de billetes sobre la superficie húmeda y tomó su vaso. Se giró ligeramente para observar a la gente que lo rodeaba, grupos de amigos, parejas, mujeres con ropa provocadora y hombres tan solos como él adornaban el sitio.

_¿Alguno de ellos sería capaz de cometer incesto?, no lo creo_, se contestó. _Aunque claro, tampoco tienen los motivos que yo tengo._

Una pelirroja que caminaba en su dirección llamó su atención y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa perversa que ella traía casi tatuada en el rostro. Deslizó sus ojos oscuros por el voluptuoso cuerpo de la mujer y se preguntó: ¿Por qué no?, después de todo, tenía un montón de libido por sacar y nada de ánimos de perder su tiempo seduciendo mujeres o de seguir estrujándose el cerebro con Sakura.

—

Continuará…

—

¡Hola!

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben, la vida me absorbe.

Les agradezco por tenerme paciencia y leerme siempre que pueden. Éste mes es Sasusaku o algo así ¿no? Jaja así que en vista de que Kishimoto no nos da lo que merecemos, trato de compensarlo escribiendo.

Mañana sábado es mi cumpleaños :3 así que ¿Qué tal si me dejan un lindo comen como regalo?

Nos estamos leyendo.

¡Sayo!

**Tsukisaku**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
